So Close
by JulyBooth
Summary: "Jane corria o mais rápido que podia e mesmo assim não alcançava seu destino. Ele estava acelerando para chegar até ela, pra conseguir salvá-la, para encontrá-la com vida. Pois Jane finalmente entendeu que sua prioridade sempre foi ela: Teresa Lisbon."
1. Prólogo

_Disclamier: Patrick Jane e Teresa Lisbon não me pertencem, e sim a Bruno Heller..._

* * *

**SO CLOSE**

Autora: Juliana Alves

Classificação: 14 anos

Advertências: Romance/Drama

Capítulos: 12

Completa: [x] Sim [ ] Não

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Jane corria o mais rápido que podia e mesmo assim não alcançava seu destino. O carro estava a quase 130 km/h, o que deixaria Lisbon louca, e ele pensou que daria tudo para tê-la ali, naquele momento, ao seu lado. E era esse seu maior desespero, ele estava acelerando para chegar até ela, pra conseguir salvá-la, para encontrá-la com vida.

Com raiva de si mesmo ele bateu no volante e uma dor apoderou-se de seu braço e isso quase o fez perder o controle do carro. A ferida da bala ainda sangrava e doía como um inferno, mas ele tinha que sair do meio do tiroteio que um guarda da unidade começou na CBI. E sua urgência em encontrar Lisbon era maior que qualquer dor física.

Jane dobrou a esquina e quase bateu num carro parado em meio ao engarrafamento, "Era só o que faltava.", ele pensou. Um pensamento passou pela cabeça dele, mas ele logo descartou. Ele poderia até tentar descer do carro e ir andando, porem isso estava fora de cogitação, ele tinha só duas horas agora, nunca daria tempo. Ele fechou os olhos e fez o que nunca imaginaria, clamou por Deus, mas não seu Deus, ele não acreditava, mas clamou pelo Deus de Lisbon, pediu e implorou por ajuda. E como por um milagre os carros começaram a andar, devagar, mas saindo do caminho aos poucos. Ao parar num sinal Jane quase riu, a razão para todo o engarrafamento tinha sido um casal brigando no meio da faixa de pedestre e arrumando um baita confusão, se ele não estivesse tão preocupado com seus problemas bem que ele desceria e diria que os dois estavam traindo.

O sinal abriu e ele arrancou o carro com tudo, a ansiedade estava começando a deixá-lo louco, mas não era a ansiedade e sim o desespero que ameaçava tomá-lo a qualquer momento, se ele perdesse Lisbon ele não teria mais ninguém, mais nada. Sua razão de viver estaria acabada, sua sanidade iria embora, sua constante sumiria e a esperança seria enterrada para sempre e ali no meio da estrada, com o rosto marcado com lágrimas, Jane finalmente entendeu que sua prioridade sempre foi ela: Teresa Lisbon.

_Continua..._

* * *

**_Reviews pleaseee..._**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo Um**

**23 horas antes...**

Jane chegou na CBI e viu os três agentes na mesa conversando sobre o último caso. Van Pelt e Rigsby estavam juntos num lado da mesa, Rigsby mantinha um braço protetor na parte de trás da cadeira de Van Pelt, Jane sorriu com a cena. Cho estava em frente ao casal, do outro lado da mesa, ele mantinha a face inexpressiva como sempre, mas em alguns momentos de diversão esboçava um pequeno sorriso. Deixando a cena de lado Jane olhou para a sala de Lisbon e não a viu. Achou estranho, ela sempre era a primeira a chegar, ele olhou novamente para o relógio, 8:45 a.m., sorrindo ele se voltou para os outros.

- Cadê a Lisbon? – Perguntou chamando a atenção dos demais.

Automaticamente os três olharam para a sala de Lisbon e em seguida negaram com a cabeça.

- Interessante – Ele falou e sorriu. Pegando o jornal Jane foi até o sofá e esperou.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Uma hora e meia depois Jane olhou novamente para sala dela e ainda continuava vazia. Pegou o celular e viu que não havia nenhuma mensagem ou chamada perdida.

Foi então que ele começou a se preocupar, ela não era de se atrasar desse jeito, no começo pensou que ela tinha tido um encontro na noite anterior, mas a demora era além dos limites. Indo em direção à sala dela ele sentiu uma ansiedade inexplicável, ao aproximar-se viu um envelope branco com seu nome escrito nele, e calafrios passaram por seu corpo.

Pegando o envelope ele viu suas mãos tremendo, respirando fundo ele pegou a carta que tinha dentro e começou a ler:

_**"Caro Patrick,**_

_**Posso perceber que você está preocupado com sua parceira. Claro que está, nesse momento está na sala dela lendo a carta que eu deixei para você. Imagino também que você demorou para entrar ai, ela estava atrasada e você percebeu, mas pensou que ela estivesse com alguém. Porem você viu que ela estava atrasada demais e isso te preocupou.**_

Jane se arrepiou e olhou em volta, seu coração corria angustiado e lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Tomando mais uma lufada de ar ele se concentrou em terminar o resto da carta.

_**Mas sem mais rodeios, meu caro, quero lhe avisar que sim, eu peguei sua querida parceira, Teresa Lisbon. Você tem que me entender, Patrick, nosso jogo estava ficando monótono, então... Porque não pegar uma pessoa que ambos gostamos para brincar com a gente?**_

_**Em breve mandarei um vídeo para o computador dela, essa será a prova que ela ainda está viva, mas assim que o vídeo terminar você só terá 24 horas para achá-la antes que eu a mate."**_

Perdendo as forças Jane desabou na cadeira de Lisbon e passou alguns minutos sem se mexer, algumas lágrimas molhavam seu rosto e ele se viu lembrando de todas as cenas com ela, os sorrisos, o rosto emburrado, os belos olhos verdes. E o medo o tomou, talvez ele nunca voltasse a ver aqueles olhos outra vez e antes que ele perdesse o controle ele chamou por ajuda.

- CHO, VAN PELT, RIGSBY. – Gritou desesperado.

Imediatamente os três apareceram na sala com armas em punho e rostos assustados.

- O que foi, Jane? – Perguntou Van Pelt e abaixou a arma.

- Ele a pegou. – Falou Jane num sussurro.

- Quem pegou quem? – Perguntou Rigsby confuso.

- A Lisbon... Red John pegou a Lisbon – Jane falou e entregou o papel a Cho.

Cho começou a ler em voz alta para que demais também escutassem e na última frase sua voz falhou.

- Vou mandar a carta para a analise. Van Pelt olhe o computador. Rigsby monte uma equipe de invasão para a casa da Lisbon, organize também uma equipe forense. – Falou Cho tomando a liderança automaticamente. – Quando o vídeo chegar nos chame, Jane. Precisamos assisti-lo... Juntos.

Todos confirmaram e foram fazer suas incumbências, Jane, porém mantinha-se em piloto automático, como se a "ficha" ainda não tivesse caído.

Quase quinze minutos depois um aviso apitou no computador e assustou tanto a Jane quanto Van Pelt.

- CHO. RIGSBY. – Chamou Jane e ambos entraram na sala e fecharam as persianas e a porta.

Van pelt deu play no vídeo. **_Tiger, Tiger_**. Começou e um fundo preto tomou conta da tela. **_Hello, Patrick_**. Uma voz modificada disse. **_Você já deve ter chamado seus amigos._** Todos se entreolharam. **_Hi Kimball, Wayne, Grace._** Ao ouvir seu nome Van Pelt se arrepiou e Rigsby a abraçou. **_Que bom que vocês estão ajudando ao Patrick, ele não saberia por onde começar. Não é, Patrick? _**E uma risada encheu o ambiente. **_Queria muito continuar conversando, mas assim não seria tão divertido. Vou mostrar a Teresa, ela está bem... Por enquanto._** A imagem mudou de novo e a câmera pegou a figura de uma pequena mulher, ela estava sentada numa cadeira e toda amarrada. Teresa Lisbon parecia tão frágil ali que Jane começou a hiperventilar e naquele momento ele se viu ainda mais culpado pelo o que estava acontecendo com Lisbon, assim como se sentia culpado por causa de Charlotte e Ângela. Jane olhou melhor a imagem a procura dos olhos dela mais eles estavam vendados, e assim como cada passo que previu, Red John tirou a venda para que Jane os visse. E o que Jane viu o surpreendeu, não havia dor ou medo, apenas determinação e eles se encararam, como se a barreira da distancia não existisse, como se aquele vídeo não existisse e só estivessem os dois ali naquele momento, e antes que alguém ousasse falar alguma coisa a voz forte e firme de Lisbon surgiu**_: Jane pare de se culpar e não deixe ele entrar na sua cabeça. Venha me buscar e mate esse 'son of the bitch'._** E antes que a tela escurecesse eles puderam ver Red John batendo na face de Lisbon. Um silêncio reinou na sala por alguns segundos e então Cho saiu do 'transe'.

- Vamos, precisamos ir ao apartamento de Lisbon, precisamos de pistas, só temos 24 horas agora. – Ele disse e saiu da sala.

Rigsby saiu da sala também e foi reunir as equipes para a invasão, Van Pelt começou a digitar no computador atrás do IP do local que enviou o vídeo. Porem Jane continuou onde estava, olhando para o vazio e perdido em pensamentos. E seu único pensamento no momento era: "Preciso salvá-la".

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo Dois**

Rigsby e Cho entraram no apartamento de Lisbon enão encontraram nada que indicasse arrombamento ou sinais de luta, o que significava duas possibilidades, ou ela conhecia Red John ou ele não a pegou ali. Olharam mais um pouco e só encontraram um copo na mesinha de centro e um prato na pia. A mobila ainda era do antigo inquilino, não havia porta retratos ou objetos pessoais, consequência de uma dona que vivia no trabalho e para o trabalho.

- Esta tudo limpo por aqui. – Gritou Cho do quarto.

- Aqui também. – Gritou Rigsby da cozinha.

Ambos chegaram na sala ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela não foi levada daqui. – Falou Rigsby.

- A bolsa dela também não esta aqui. – Falou Cho. – Ela foi raptada no caminho para cá. Alguém encontrou o carro?

- Ainda não. – Falou Rigsby e foi procurar um dos peritos.

Instantes depois Rigsby chamou Cho, o carro estava na casa vizinha, os moradores tinham viajado. Uma das portas do carro estava aberta e o celular de Lisbon no chão. A bolsa ainda estava no banco do motorista. Os peritos coletaram tudo e todos se prepararam para voltar à CBI.

[Na CBI...]

Van Pelt estava tentando de algum modo encontrar o endereço do IP que foi enviado o vídeo, mas tudo dava num beco sem saída. Ela insolou a imagem, som e ruídos, tentou melhorar a voz de Red John... Nada. Frustrada ela não sabia mais o que fazer, tudo que tentava dava errado. A tensão era pior a cada segundo que passava, a cada momento que lembravam que não conseguiriam. Respirando fundo Van Pelt se forçou a pensar positivo, tinha que tentar, por Lisbon.

Jane estava calado desde o fim do vídeo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, consequência do choro de mais cedo. Ele estava envolto com os casos de Red John e anotava algumas coisas em duas folhas de papeis.

- Jane, o que você esta fazendo? – Perguntou Van Pelt.

- Anotando os lugares onde ocorreram os crimes. – Ele falou cansado.

- Você acha que tem algum padrão?

- Não sei, talvez tenha. – Ele disse e anotou mais um detalhe em outro papel. – Aqui eu estou colocando todos os lugares que eu e Lisbon fomos antes, durante e depois de um caso. Se ele quer que eu me sinta culpado ele vai escondê-la onde já fomos ou conhecemos.

- Jane, tenha cuidado. Ele vai tentar fazer sua cabeça para fazer você errar. – Disse Van Pelt preocupada.

- Eu sei, por isso eu vou fazer melhor que ele. – Ele disse e uma fúria tomou conta de seus olhos. Uma fúria assassina.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Desligando a câmera Red John guardou o modificador e olhou nos olhos de Teresa.

- Não deixe ele entrar na sua cabeça? Muito bom o que você disse, Teresa. – Falou Red John e tirou a máscara.

Lisbon ofegou e o olhou incrédula.

- Você?

- Sim, ficou surpresa? Eu sempre pensei que você desconfiava.

- Não, eu... Eu...

- É eu sei. – Ele sorriu. – Mas eu queria perguntar uma coisa. – Ele suspirou – Porque você acha que poderá sair daqui com vida? 'Venha me buscar?' Durante esses 10 anos ele nunca conseguiu encontrar nada sobre mim. Você, realmente, acha que ele vai conseguir em 24 horas?

- Então, você vai me matar? Simples assim? – Perguntou Lisbon petulante.

- Simples? Não... não, minha querida, Teresa. – Ele então sorriu, seus olhos mostrando uma insanidade assustadora. - Vamos brincar... Vamos brincar muito.

Red John aproximou-se mais dela e bateu em seu rosto mais uma vez. Lisbon sentiu o rosto em chamas, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Ele sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela e logo em seguida saiu da sala, Lisbon respirou aliviada, por enquanto ela estaria sozinha para pensar nas possibilidades de ser liberta, ou pelo menos, tentar fazer alguma coisa para fugir, porem olhando o espaço ao redor viu que não tinha nenhuma janela, apenas a porta por onde ele tinha saído. Ela suspirou, Lisbon viu que realmente morreria ali, se até agora não tinham conseguido nada sobre ele, com apenas 24 horas seria praticamente impossível. Sem conseguir mais se conter começou a chorar. Sua vida iria acabar ali, sua tão sonhada carreira que ela finalmente conseguiu criar com tanto esforço iria acabar, a família que ela tanto queria um dia não iria mais existir, e seu amor por Patrick Jane jamais seria revelado. Lisbon sorriu triste ao lembrar-se dele. Jane se destruiria, seu maior medo não era morrer, mas deixar para trás um Jane inconsolável e perdido, ela sabia que se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, ele se sentiria culpado, mesmo que não tivesse nenhuma ligação com Red John, e o contrario também aconteceria, se Jane se machucasse ela que se destruiria em culpa.

Mas ela precisava manter a calma, recompondo-se ela respirou mais aliviada, sabia que morreria, estava convencida e esperava que Jane conseguisse seguir em frente, mesmo sabendo que isso não aconteceria.

Lisbon estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não ouviu o som dos passos de Red John se aproximar.

- Pensando em Patrick, Teresa?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Você sempre foi tão petulante quando criança? Jesus, você é uma chata às vezes, quando te conheci pessoalmente pensei que era mais simpática.

- Desculpe te decepcionar. - Ela falou com sarcasmo.

Red John sorriu, gostava quando suas vitimas o desafiava, era divertido.

- Sabe, Teresa, passei um tempo pensando um modo de me divertir. Pensei em fazer uma espécie de Quiz. Eu perguntaria e você responderia, se respondesse errado eu a puniria, mas pensei melhor, não seria tão divertido. – Dizendo isso ele foi até ela e a levantou.

Ao se aproximarem de uma mesa ele a jogou encima do objeto e a prendeu. Voltando para a porta do quarto ele puxou uma maquina e Lisbon sentiu um frio na barriga.

- O que você vai fazer com isso? – Perguntou hesitante.

Ele apenas a encarou e colocou alguns fios colados ao corpo dela. E com uma calma assustadora foi até a máquina e a ligou, encarando Lisbon, Red John sorriu e apertou um botão. Lisbon sentiu seu corpo explodir em um choque insuportável, ela segurou o grito, mas seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas e seus pulmões gritaram por oxigênio enquanto ela lutava para respirar novamente. Red John desligou o aparelho e esperou ela controlar a respiração novamente.

- Então, isso não é mais divertido? – Perguntou ele com diversão.

- Vá para o inferno. – Falou ela ainda ofegante.

- Você deveria ter modos.

- E você deixar de ser idiota. – Ela disse e o encarou com fúria. – Eles vão me achar.

- É tão bom saber que você tem fé. Mas isso não vai acontecer.

Ele apertou o botão novamente e dessa vez Lisbon não conseguiu conter o grito de dor quando a descarga passou por seu corpo e lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Red John a encarava com uma alegria maníaca, o que ele via era pura diversão, vê-la sofrer era tão bom quanto matar.

- Sabe, Teresa, eu estou ansioso para ver a cara de Patrick ao encontrar você morta. – Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ele vai ficar chateado. Você sabe. – Ela falou com a voz pingando sarcasmo.

- Você é bem divertida, para uma pessoa que esta preste a morrer. – Red John falou com raiva. – Mas retomando o assunto, eu quero ver a cara dele ao ver a mulher que ele ama morta.

Lisbon o olhou com uma cara espantada e não sou o que disser, ela abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas nenhum som saiu.

- Você não tinha ideia, não é? – Perguntou Red John se divertindo. – Vocês são dois patéticos, como convivem lado a lado, dia a dia e nunca perceberam o quanto são apaixonados? Posso dizer, Teresa, que minha vingança ficará ainda mais divertida, ao saber que Patrick vai descobrir que te ama no dia que eu te matar, será devastador.

Então Red John gargalhou como se a melhor piada tivesse sido dita a ele.

- Você é um bastardo. – Gritou Lisbon com toda a força que conseguiu.

- Muitos me dizem isso. – Falando isso ele apertou o botão e uma nova e ainda mais forte descarga passou pelo corpo de Lisbon.

Com um grito de dor Lisbon contorceu-se e seu tronco saiu da mesa permaneceu uns segundos no ar e ela despencou sem ossos e desmaiada. Red John desligou a energia, levantou-se da cadeira e desligou a câmera que tinha apontada para Lisbon.

Sentando em frente ao computador ele fez uma rápida edição e a enviou para a CBI, e com um sorriso demoníaco ele esperou o momento em que Jane enlouqueceria.

_Continua..._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo Três**

Jane olhou mais uma vez para o relógio idiota que Rigsby tinha colocado lá, faltava exatamente _14:24:11_ para o prazo acabar e ele perder de vez a pessoa que mais admirava e que, surpreendentemente, não conseguiria viver sem. Colocando mais um nome no papel Jane olhou novamente para o relógio e quase pensou na possibilidade de assassinar Rigsby. De repente o computador apitou e ele olhou para Van Pelt a procura de respostas, ela apenas deu de ombros.

- Jane, chame Cho e Rigsby. – Ela falou e seu rosto mudou totalmente, de determinação para espanto.

Jane saiu em disparada e encontrou Cho e Rigsby voltando da reunião que tiveram com o laboratório.

- Temos novidades, Jane. – Falou Cho. – Encontramos uma parcial de uma digital, mas o teste vai demorar um pouco e possa ser que talvez não tenha como analisar a amostra, ela esta muito danificada.

- Droga, tudo que fazemos está dando num beco sem saída. – Falou Jane com raiva e Rigsby e Cho trocaram olhares de surpresa, nunca tinha visto Jane com tanta raiva. – Vamos, Van Pelt quer falar com a gente, parece que chegou alguma coisa no computador.

Imediatamente eles foram para a sala de Lisbon, onde, que agora, era a "sala de comando", Van Pelt estava pálida quando entraram lá e respirava com dificuldade.

- Grace, o que foi? O que você viu? – Perguntou Rigsby preocupado e a tirou da frente do computador.

Sentando no lugar de Van Pelt, Jane esperou que Rigsby voltasse e olhou para Cho esperando confirmação. Os três respiraram fundo e Jane deu play no vídeo.

Quatro minutos depois Rigsby tinha uma cara fechada, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo Cho matinha a face expressiva de raiva. Jane permanecia calado e imóvel, seu coração batia a mil quando a viu perder a consciência e seu medo aumentou consideravelmente quando ele pensou que ela tivesse morrido, mas a frase final o deixou são: "Seu tempo está acabando", e isso foi tudo o que bastou para ele ter um lapso e lembrar de um ponto crucial na sua investigação, todas as vítimas foram mortas próximas ou na casa onde viviam, mas o principal motivo do local das mortes era o sentimento que a vítima tinha com o lugar. Saindo de seu transe ele olhou para os outros e disse:

- Eu sei onde a Lisbon está.

*.*.*.*.*

Lisbon acordou com o corpo doendo e a boca seca, ela olhou ao redor e encontrou Red John.

- Bem vinda de volta, Teresa. – Ele disse. – Você assustou o Patrick com seu desmaio.

- Você falou com ele? – Perguntou ela num sussurro.

- Eu mandei seu vídeo para ele, tenho certeza que ele se divertiu assistindo.

- Seu imbecil. – Ela falou com raiva.

- Essa sua revolta só me confirma que ele deve ter adorado. E antes que você me chame de modo carinhoso, de novo, vou te dar um pouco de água, você vai precisar estar bem recuperada para nosso novo showzinho.

Lisbon pensou em recusar, mas estava com tanta sede que o melhor no momento era se aquietar e pegar o que ele estava oferecendo. Depois que ele deu água para ela, Red John começou a desamarrá-la, fraca Lisbon só movimentou seus braços para senti-los novamente. Vendo que ela precisava se sentir mais segura ele saiu do quarto. Acalmando-se Lisbon se levantou com dificuldade e andou pelo quarto tentando encontrar uma brecha que ele não tivesse visto, porém seu esforço não valeu de nada tudo ali era fechado, por um momento ela pensou que já estivesse passado por ali, mas nada ali chamava sua atenção. Ela voltou até a mesa e esperou, era só o que podia fazer.

Red John retornou para o quarto, e o modo que ele olhou para Lisbon a fez sentir um frio no estômago, o olhar que ele tinha no rosto era de alguém que iria fazer algo muito mau e pela primeira vez desde que chegou naquele esconderijo ela sentiu medo, muito medo. "Ele voltou diferente", ela pensou, e foi então que Lisbon percebeu que Red John voltou sem o sobretudo e o paletó, isso acionou um gatilho da infância de Lisbon e ela encarou Red John, mas não foi o rosto dele que ela viu. A cada passo que ele dava em direção a ela o medo aumentava, o coração acelerava ainda mais, e ela se viu sussurrando:

- Não... não faça isso.

- Fazer o que, Teresa? Eu não vou te machucar.

- Vai sim. Você disse que não ia doer, mas doeu. – Ela falou com uma voz tão infantil e assustada que por um momento Red John pensou em parar seus passos, mas viu que não era com ele que ela falava, Lisbon estava delirando. Ele sorriu satisfeito.

Passo após passo ele se aproximou dela até que Lisbon estivesse encolhida no canto do quarto como uma garotinha, ela chorava e abraçava as pernas.

- Teresa, não precisa ter medo. – Ele falou suavemente e tentou tocar nela, mas ela revidou.

- SAIA DAQUI, NÃO ME TOQUE. – Ela gritou e bateu nele.

- Não me faça lhe machucar. – Ele falou e pegou o braço dela.

- NÃOOO – Gritou ela.

Enquanto ela esperneava Red John conseguiu imobilizá-la e a jogou no chão. E entre gritos e chutes ele subiu em cima dela. Com mãos agressivas ele passou pelo corpo dela e rasgou suas roupas.

- Não, papai, não faz. Vai doer. – Lisbon dizia num sussurro cansado e parou de lutar.

- Não vai doer, _my little princess_. – Ele falou e sorriu maliciosamente.

Lisbon virou o rosto para o lado oposto, seus olhos expressavam o medo e o cansaço e suas lágrimas molhavam seu doce rosto. E ela não percebeu uma luz vermelha piscando no fim da sala indicando que tudo estava sendo filmado.

_Continua..._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

- Jane, você falou que sabia onde Lisbon estava. – Falou Cho. – Poderia nos dizer antes que aquele monstro faça, mas alguma coisa com ela?

- Eu sei, desculpe. É que esse vídeo me deixou um pouco... desfocado. – Falou Jane envergonhado.

Se a situação não fosse tão séria Jane teria certeza que Rigsby iria tira sarro dele o resto da semana por isso e Van Pelt perguntaria se ele sentia-se bem em assumir que podia errar como qualquer outro. Mas saindo de seu transe, novamente, ele anotou no papel o endereço do local e deu a Cho para organizar as viaturas e a equipe de resgate.

- Ela vai está no porão fora da vista de outras pessoas. – Falou Jane para Cho. – Ele a levou de volta para a antiga casa dela.

- Que casa? – Perguntou Van Pelt – A que ela morava antes de se mudar para o apartamento?

- Não. – Falou Cho olhando para Jane e enfim compreendendo. – A que ela vivia com os pais e os irmãos.

- Isso mesmo Cho, fica a quase uma hora daqui. Não podemos perder tempo, só faltam... droga, menos de três horas. – Falou Jane. – o endereço é esse. 279 North Grant Avenue, Manteca. Temos uma hora de viagem até lá.

Cho afirmou e se permitiu esboçar um sorriso e saiu da sala com Rigsby, assim foram aprontar as equipe, Van Pelt estava feliz também eles iriam pegar Red John de surpresa, Jane a encarou e sorriu também, finalmente sua vingança estava próxima.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Ao lado da sala de Lisbon escutando toda a conversa um dos guardas da CBI parou e por um momento ele ficou sem saber o que fazer. Seu chefe ia ser surpreendido com Jane se ele não fizesse alguma coisa. Tomando uma decisão ele ligou para um companheiro e pediu ajuda. E juntos eles resolveram dar um jeito em Jane.

E assim ele continuou oculto até o momento que iria agir.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Jane e Van Pelt tinham saído da "sala de comando" para participarem da reunião, estavam no meio dela quando Andrew, o policial da recepção apareceu.

- Sr. Jane. – Ele Chamou. – Chegou uma encomenda para o senhor.

E entregou um DVD para ele, Jane olhou para Rigsby e Cho que estavam a frente da reunião e depois para Van Pelt que estava ao lado. Percebendo a gravidade do que poderia ser Cho pediu ao Agente Rice que assumisse a reunião e os quatro voltaram para sala de Lisbon.

Enquanto Van Pelt se acomodava e colocava o DVD pra funcionar Jane andava de um lado para o outro, ele sabia que não viria boa coisa por ai.

- Por que está demorando tanto? – Perguntou Jane.

- Calma, já vai abrir. – Falou Van Pelt e apertou play.

A filmagem tirou o chão de todos eles, Van Pelt deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, Rigsby estava visivelmente enfurecido, Cho estava calculando de quantos modos diferentes ele poderia acabar com Red Jonh. E Jane... estava a um passo da loucura.

- EU VOU ACABAR COM A VIDA DESSE MISERÁVEL. – Gritou Jane e derrubou tudo que estava em cima da mesa assustando a todos.

Cho e Rigsby tentaram impedir dele sair da sala, mas foi em vão, ele pegou as chaves do carro e estava saindo quando uma fisgada no braço o fez parar.

- Sr. Jane desculpe, mas ninguém sai desse prédio hoje. – Falou Anthony o guarda da noite.

Respirando pesadamente e sentindo o braço em chamas, Jane permaneceu parado com medo do que poderia acontecer.

- Anthony, o que você está fazendo? Abaixe essa arma. – Falou Patrick calmamente.

Anthony ia responder quando Rigsby e Cho apareceram com armas em punhos também, mas o inesperado aconteceu... mais quatro guardas apareceram atirando. Jane se escondeu na mesa de Van Pelt que era a mais próxima, Cho e Rigsby também se protegeram nas mesas, outros agentes pegaram suas armas e atiraram também.

Jane se viu, literalmente, no fogo cruzado. Ele tinha pouco tempo para encontrar Lisbon, duas horas para ser exato, e se ele não saísse desse tiroteio ele nunca iria consegui salvá-la. Se acalmando ele pensou numa saída, tendo uma ideia ele pegou um suporte da mesa e jogou, todos os guardas viraram na direção do som e Jane aproveitou a distração e correu. A última coisa que ele ouviu antes de fechar as porta que dava acesso as escadas, foi um grito desesperado de Van Pelt chamando por Cho.

_Continua..._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Jane corria o mais rápido que podia e mesmo assim não alcançava seu destino. O carro estava a quase 130 km/h, o que deixaria Lisbon louca, e ele pensou que daria tudo para tê-la ali, naquele momento, ao seu lado. E era esse seu maior desespero, ele estava acelerando para chegar até ela, pra conseguir salvá-la, para encontrá-la com vida.

Com raiva de si mesmo ele bateu no volante e uma dor apoderou-se de seu braço e isso quase o fez perder o controle do carro. A ferida da bala ainda sangrava e doía como um inferno, mas ele tinha que sair do meio do tiroteio, e sua urgência em encontrar Lisbon era maior que qualquer dor física. E a dor o fez lembrar que alguma coisa deve ter acontecido com Cho antes dele sair, ele esperava que não fosse grave, ele não pretendia perder seu amigo também.

Jane dobrou a esquina e quase bateu num carro parado em meio ao engarrafamento, "Era só o que faltava.", ele pensou. Um pensamento passou pela cabeça dele, mas ele logo descartou. Ele poderia até tentar descer do carro e ir andando, porem isso estava fora de cogitação, ele tinha só duas horas agora, nunca daria tempo. Ele fechou os olhos e fez o que nunca imaginaria, clamou por Deus, mas não seu Deus, ele não acreditava, mas clamou pelo Deus de Lisbon, pediu e implorou por ajuda. E como por um milagre os carros começaram a andar, devagar, mas saindo do caminho aos poucos. Ao parar num sinal Jane quase riu, a razão para todo o engarrafamento tinha sido um casal brigando no meio da faixa de pedestre e arrumando um baita confusão, se ele não estivesse tão preocupado com seus problemas bem que ele desceria e diria que os dois estavam traindo.

O sinal abriu e ele arrancou o carro com tudo, a ansiedade estava começando a deixá-lo louco, mas não era a ansiedade e sim o desespero que ameaçava tomá-lo a qualquer momento, se ele perdesse Lisbon ele não teria mais ninguém, mais nada. Sua razão de viver estaria acabada, sua sanidade iria embora, sua constante sumiria e a esperança seria enterrada para sempre e ali no meio da estrada, com o rosto marcado com lágrimas, Jane pisou mais fundo no acelerador.

*.*.*.*.*

Após o vídeo ser enviado para Jane, Red John foi arrumar seu material, a faca e as luvas tinham que estar apostos quando a hora chegasse. Sorrindo ele olhou para a pequena e frágil Teresa, ele conseguiu trazê-la de volta para a época de sofrimento, pobre garota, foi abusada pelo pai e por amigos dele. Ele sabia que ela não lembraria do que passou no cativeiro, não depois desse trauma psicológico, um de seus discípulos que era formado em psicologia e comentou uma vez que esse tipo de situação trás trauma pós-traumático, mas quem se importava se ela lembraria ou não? Ela estaria morta de qualquer jeito.

De repente seu celular começou a tocar e ele engoliu uma maldição antes de atender:

- Hello?(...)O que? Seu idiota não era para ter começado esse tiroteio.(...)Eu não quero saber você colocou tudo a perder.

Desligando o telefone Red John respirou fundo e olhou o relógio, ele tinha pouco tempo antes de Jane aparecer. Colocando as luvas ele pegou a arma e a faca.

Ao voltar para o quarto encontrou Lisbon tentando tirar, sem sucesso, a madeira que cobria uma das janelas, se aproximando silenciosamente Red John pegou a arma e golpeou a cabeça dela e Lisbon nunca soube o que foi que lhe atingiu.

*.*.*.*.*

Uma hora e vinte minutos depois Jane conseguia ver a casa ao longe. Soltando o ar aliviado ele ficou feliz em ver seu castelo de memória ainda inteiro.

Antes de sair do carro ele voltou a pedir ao Deus de Lisbon que Red John não a tivesse matado, tomando coragem ele pegou a arma que ganhou e saiu do carro com a esperança de encontrar Lisbon ainda viva. Aproximou-se com cuidado, ele olhou melhor e aparentemente não se via nenhum movimento. Quem passasse certamente pensaria que não havia ninguém lá. Aos poucos ele foi avançando e entrou na casa. Cômodo após cômodo nada era encontrado até que ele chegou ao porão e de frente para porta Jane respirou fundo e a abriu. Seu corpo congelou, seu coração falhou uma batida e por pouco ele não foi ao chão quando viu a carinha sorridente olhando para ele.

_Continua..._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo Seis**

Quinze minutos...quinze minutos foi o que durou para Van Pelt e Rigsby chegaram acompanhados por três carros da CBI e uma ambulância. Mas para Jane pareceu uma eternidade, tempo suficiente para o peso do mundo cair sobre seus ombros novamente.

Suas mãos estavam ensanguentadas, o sangue de Lisbon tingia sua pele de vermelho. Quando ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com a carinha sorridente ele pensou que tinha chegado tarde demais, Lisbon tinha um corte no pescoço, era superficial, mas suficiente para causar uma pequena hemorragia e deixá-la fraca. Jane quando viu que ela ainda respirava tentou estancar o sangramento colocando a mão na ferida, ele sabia que o resto da equipe estava logo atrás dele, mas não imaginava que eles fossem demorar tanto.

Assim que os paramédicos colocaram Lisbon na ambulância ele se voltou para Rigsby.

- Encontraram alguma coisa?

- Nada. Ele saiu apressado isso eu posso dizer, tinha alguns papeis em um dos quartos e uma mesa estava virada. Tudo foi mandado para o laboratório.

- Vasculharam a área? – Perguntou Jane e olhou para os lados.

- Sim. Foi tudo vasculhado, mas está tudo normal. Estamos falando com os vizinhos para ver se alguém percebeu alguma movimentação ou se viram algum carro diferente do normal por aqui. - Falou Rigsby e olhou em volta. – Cadê Van Pelt?

- Foi na ambulância. Ela falou que Lisbon precisava de vigilância policial agora. – Falou Jane. – Cadê Cho? Eu ouvi o grito de Van Pelt antes de correr.

- No hospital. Ele levou um tiro e está em cirurgia.

- Ele vai ficar bem?

- Não sei, a Summer está lá. Estou esperando ela ligar e dar notícia.

- Se Cho e Lisbon estão no hospital você é quem vai assumir o caso, certo? – Perguntou Jane preocupado, se os dois agentes sênior estão impossibilitados, logicamente o agente mais experiente tomaria conta dos casos pendentes.

- Não. LaRoche é que vai assumir. – Disse Rigsby desanimado. – Jane, o melhor agora é você ir para o hospital e cuidar dessa sua ferida. Estarei lá também assim que tudo por aqui estiver resolvido.

Depois disso Rigsby saiu com outro agente a procura de provas, Jane estava quase chegando ao carro quando lembrou do bilhete, ele precisava entregar a Rigsby.

- Rigsby. – Chamou Jane. – Esqueci de entregar, esse bilhete estava em cima de Lisbon quando cheguei.

Entregando o bilhete Rigsby colocou no saquinho de evidência e leu o que tinha escrito, algumas palavras estavam quase ilegíveis por estarem manchadas de sangue, mas se esforçando ele conseguiu ler:

_**"Você não deveria ter me interrompido desse jeito, Patrick. **_

_**Da próxima vez vai ser pior. Da próxima vez você não chegará a tempo."**_

Rigsby respirou pesadamente e olhou para Jane.

- Não se preocupe. Não vai ter da próxima vez. Agora vá, não quero que você pegue uma infecção nesse braço e teremos mais um da equipe numa maca.

Jane apenas afirmou e voltou para o carro e tentou se apegar nas palavras de Rigsby, que se eles fizessem tudo certo não haveria próxima vez.

*.*.*.*.*

Três horas se passaram desde que Jane tinha chegado no hospital. Ele tinha sido atendido e liberado, não tinha ocorrido nada de mais com ele, um curativo e dois analgésicos resolveram todo o problema. Mas o pior de tudo era a demora dos médicos se pronunciarem. Van Pelt tinha saído a cinco minutos para pegar café e um chá para ele. E como ele estava sozinho ele se viu mais uma vez no porão encarando a carinha sorridente.

**_[Flashback on]_**

_Ao abrir a porta, a face sorridente e ensanguentada lhe sorriu de volta e seu corpo ameaçou desabar com isso. Ele se aproximou de Lisbon e a visão a sua frente fez seus olhos enxerem-se de lágrimas, ela estava nua e banhada em sangue. Tirando seu paletó ele colocou em cima dela._

_Jane suavemente tocou no rosto dela e se viu perdido na dor de perder alguém que amava, mais uma vez, mas então ele viu que ela ainda respirava e que o corto no pescoço era superficial, e que havia um bilhete no abdômen dela. Ao ler Jane sentiu suas mãos tremerem e seu coração acelerou. Red John prometeu que voltaria e isso não podia acontecer, ele não deixaria Lisbon em perigo, não de novo, nem que para isso ele tivesse que colocar sua própria vida em risco._

_Com cuidado ele colocou sua mão em volta do pescoço dela para estancar o sangramento e ao mesmo tempo deixá-la respirar e ali vendo a vida dela por um fio ele rezou para que a equipe chegasse logo._

**_[Flashback off]_**

- Jane. – Chamou Van Pelt pela terceira vez.

Ele olhou para ela confuso.

- Seu chá. – Ela falou e o entregou um copo. – Você estava pensando em quê?

- Lisbon – Foi o que ele conseguiu dizer, se tentasse falar mais ele choraria.

Ele estava triste, parecia que alguém tinha enfiado a mão no seu peito e apertado seu coração tão forte que ainda doía. Com calma ele bebeu o chá e esperou se acalmar um pouco. Até que um jaleco branco apareceu na sala de espera.

- Parentes da Srta. Lisbon?

- Somos nós – Falou Van Pelt e levantou. Jane levantou também e se colocou ao lado dela.

- O senhor é o marido dela? – Perguntou o médico.

- Não. Somos colegas de trabalho. Os irmãos dela moram longe e não puderam chegar.

- Entendo. – Falou o médico simpático e continuou. – Pois bem... o que posso dizer é que ela está em estado grave, mas estável. Ela teve uma concussão na parte occipital do crânio, a pancada foi grande.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Jane preocupado.

- Esperamos que sim. – Respondeu o médico. – Ela está em coma, como eu disse, ela tem uma concussão, ou seja, um traumatismo crânio-encefálico e foi grave o suficiente para vigiarmos cada movimento do cérebro dela. Ela também tem hematomas pelo corpo e pequenas queimaduras que foram acarretadas por choques.

- Oh God. – Falou Van Pelt chocada.

- Ela teve uma grande perda de sangue e um caso grave de desidratação. Estamos fazendo o possível para mantê-la estável, mas não tenham muita esperança de que ela sairá sem nenhuma sequela. De imediato digo que a pancada que ela sofreu a deixou em coma e que pode durar uma semana, no mínimo. Se ultrapassar esse tempo o estado dela vai ficando mais grave. – Disse o médico.

- E se ela acorda antes de uma semana? – Perguntou Jane.

- Ela apresentará tontura, dificuldade de concentração e amnésia.

- Mas esses quadros podem ser revertidos, certo? – Perguntou Van Pelt dessa vez.

- Sim, com o tempo ela se recuperará. – Falou e médico e abriu o prontuário para se certificar que tudo estava esclarecido – Oh, ia esquecendo. Pediram um exame de estupro, não foi?

Jane olhou para Van Pelt desconfiado, ele não entendia por que ela pediu, eles sabiam o que Red John tinha feito.

- Sim. – Falou Van Pelt e desviou o olhar de Jane.

- Está tudo bem com ela. A Srta. Lisbon não sofreu nenhum tipo de abuso sexual.

Tanto Van Pelt como Jane olharam surpresos para o médico, mas recuperando a compostura Jane agradeceu e perguntou se poderia vê-la. Afirmando o médico deu o número do quarto e saiu.

- Ok. Por essa eu não esperava – Falou Van Pelt. – Por que ele mandaria o vídeo se ele não fez nada com ela?

- Para me provocar e me tirar o foco. – Falou Jane com raiva. – Ele queria que eu me desconcentrasse e me atrasasse em procurá-lo.

- Você tem razão.

- QUE DROGA! – Gritou Jane

- Calma, Jane.

- CALMA? Você escutou o mesmo que eu Grace, você escutou que ela está em estado grave. Aquele miserável machucou ela. E a culpa é minha.

- Como a culpa é sua? Ele é um bastardo miserável, um sem noção. Você não tem nada a ver com o que ele fez com ela. – Falou Van Pelt se exaltado. – Olha aqui Jane, se você continuar a agir desse jeito dentro do hospital eu vou ser obrigada a tirá-lo daqui. Se acalme. Agora temos que ter forças para continuar. A Lisbon precisa de você.

Jane sentou-se na cadeira e colocou a cabeça nas mãos e durante um tempo Van Pelt escutou ele chorar. Depois ele levantou.

- Obrigado, Grace. Você é uma boa amiga. – Ele agradeceu. – Eu vou para quarto dela. Você poderia procurar saber como está o Cho, estou preocupado com ele. Depois você pode passar no quarto de Lisbon.

- Eu vou procurar saber sobre o Cho estou preocupada também. - Falou Van Pelt sorrindo. - Depois eu volto.

Cada um tomou uma direção diferente. Jane chegou ao quarto 331 e abriu a porta e lá estava ela, pequena e frágil, envolta em fios e aparelhos. Ele estava tão triste por vê-la ali, ele daria tudo que pudesse para esta no lugar dela. Pegando uma cadeira do lado ele sentou e pegou a mão dela suavemente e encarou seu rosto.

Naquele momento ele teve mais certeza que a amava, que queria ela como companheira e que faria qualquer coisa para ver os olhos verdes, aqueles mesmo olhos que o fazia se perder e que o guiava. Então ele soube, como se finalmente ele tivesse encontrado seu caminho.

Jane estava perdidamente apaixonado por Lisbon.

Continua...


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo Sete**

Ele olhou ao redor... tudo quebrado. Ele tinha que para de quebrar as coisas toda vez que perdia o controle. Mas a culpa era de Patrick Jane, ele nunca errou, nunca se deixou apanhar, ele era melhor que qualquer um, ele sabia disso. Mas ele tinha errado dessa vez e errado muito. Como ele pode deixar uma vítima viva? Ela viu seu rosto, ela sabia quem ele era.

Por um lado ele estava calmo, ele tinha batido forte na cabeça dela, seria sorte ela lembrar o próprio nome e sem contar no trauma psicológico que ela teve. Às vezes era tão bom ter poder. Ele riu. Pegar a ficha dela e descobrir como foi sua infância foi a melhor coisa que ele fez. Com certeza ela iria demorar para lembrar quem era ele. E ele só precisava desse tempo para acabar de vez com Patrick. Afinal ele era Red Jonh.

*.*.*.*.*

Uma semana...uma semana para seu mundo se transformar. Uma semana sem praticamente dormir com medo de perder quando ela acordasse. Uma semana para ele se sentir perdido. Fazia uma semana desde que Lisbon tinha dado entrada no hospital, ela tinha melhorado tão rápido que o médico responsável ficou surpreso.

Durante esse tempo Jane fez do hospital sua morada, passava toda noite lá numa espera interminável, todas as enfermeiras o conheciam, não só por está sempre velando o leito de sua amada, mas era conhecido por seu charme e seu sorriso encantador que derretia qualquer uma, inclusive a enfermeira-chefe que tentou o expulsar do quarto, mas sem sucesso.

A pouco mais de três minutos Jane tinha recebido o telefonema de Van Pelt perguntando se tinha alguma novidade, a resposta era sempre a mesma...nada. A investigação estava parada sem nenhum sucesso com os vizinhos ao redor da casa, sem nenhuma resposta dos laboratórios com o resultado das evidências. A única prova que tinha conseguido no carro de Lisbon era insuficiente para uma identificação. Tudo que procuravam era um beco sem saída. Ele estava cansado. Droga, ele precisava dormir.

Jane sentou-se novamente na sua cadeira e como fazia todas as noites pegou a mão de Lisbon gentilmente e olhou para o rosto dela e sussurrou: _"Volte para mim Teresa, eu preciso de você"_. E ele esperou, assim como esperou todas essas noites no hospital. Suspirando ele fechou os olhos e se deixou ser guiado pelo barulho da máquina que marcava os batimentos dela provando que ela ainda estava viva e que um dia voltaria para ele. Foi então que ele sentiu, suave, mas um aperto em sua mão. Imediatamente ele levantou e encarou o rosto de Lisbon e viu ela lutar para abrir os olhos.

Lisbon abriu os olhos vagarosamente, tentando se acostumar com a iluminação do ambiente, Jane pode perceber que ela estava confusa, mas os olhos verdes que ele tinha tantas saudades encontraram-se com os seus. E por um momento tudo parou.

Jane nada disse, apenas esperou por ela assim como sempre faria. Ela deu um sorriso suave quase inconsciente, ela encarava os olhos dele, tão azuis quanto o mar e por um breve momento Lisbon pensou que tivesse no paraíso e que esse podia ser seu anjo.

- Hi. – Ele sussurrou.

- Hi. – Ela respondeu com a voz rouca por falta de uso. – Onde estou?

- No hospital.

- Hospital? Por que eu estou aqui? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Você não lembra?

- Do que?

- Lisbon qual a última coisa que se lembra?

- Que eu estava na CBI, tinha acabado de escrever o relatório e estava saindo. Eu passei por você, Jane. – Ela disse como se fosse óbvio. – E depois... eu acordei aqui.

Jane ficou sem saber o que falar, como dizer que Red John a pegou e a machucou, quase a matou?

- É uma longa história. Primeiro eu preciso chamar o médico e dizer que você acordou, depois podemos conversar. – Ele falou e sorriu. Soltando sua mão da dela ele saiu do quarto e avisou a enfermeira que ela estava acordada.

Assim que chegou do lado de fora da sala ele ligou para Van Pelt que Lisbon tinha acordado e que ela não lembrava do ocorrido. Desligando o telefone ele voltou para o quarto a tempo de ver o médico fazendo alguns exames de rotina.

Lisbon estava incomodada por esta sendo examinada por tanta gente. Ela não gostava nem um pouco de está sem o controle da situação e era assim que ela se via naquele momento, porém quando ela olhou para o lado e viu Jane lá sorrindo para ela, Lisbon se acalmou. Ele era seu porto seguro. Alguém em quem confiar.

O médico anotou mais algumas informações no prontuário e sai da sala deixando Jane e Lisbon a sós.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Jane preocupado.

- O médico disse que sim. Tirando o fato que eu estou com amnésia devido ao trauma que eu sofri. Mas ele não me disse qual foi porque preferia que alguém que eu conheço explicasse melhor. – Falou ela aborrecida. – Então, Jane, você vai me contar o que aconteceu ou eu vou ter que me levantar dessa cama e ir atrás das respostas?

Suspirando ele sentou na beirada da cama dela e a encarou.

- Ok. – Ele disse e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela. – Red John te pegou.

- O que? – Perguntou ela assustada. – Como assim? Se ele me pegou por que estou...

- Viva? Digamos que quase cheguei tarde demais.

- Não me diga que você...

- O matei? Eu não tive essa sorte. Mas antes deixe eu contar o resto da história. – Ele falou e tomou coragem. – Na última quarta-feira você saiu da CBI e foi para casa, mas na metade do caminho Red John te pegou. No dia seguinte eu estranhei a sua demora de chegar e fui no seu escritório fuçar.

Jane abaixou a cabeça um pouco envergonhado pelo que tinha dito, Lisbon apenas o encarou nada feliz em saber dessa informação, mas ficou calada e esperou pelo que ele tinha a dizer.

- Quando cheguei lá tinha um bilhete dele na sua mesa direcionado a mim. O bilhete dizia que ele tinha sequestrado você e que ele enviaria um vídeo provando isso e que eu teria 24 horas para te achar, caso contrário ele te mataria. – Falou ele por fim.

- E você me achou como?

- Ele ficou fazendo um joguinho com a nossa paciência, nos enviando vídeos. Mas depois que eu reli quase todos os arquivos das vítimas dele eu percebi que ele estava te escondendo na casa em que você morou com os seus pais.

- Como foi que você soube? E como não percebemos isso antes?

- Não sei, talvez foi um _insight,_ eu só sei que ele estava lá.

- Então você, Van Pelt, Rigsby e Cho foram lá e prenderam ele, certo? – Perguntou ela temerosa.

- Não exatamente. – Ele falou cautelosamente. – Três guardas eram cúmplice dele.

- Três? – Lisbon quase gritou.

- Sim e eles resolveram nos impedir de sair da CBI. E começaram um tiroteio. – Ele parou e esperou a reação dela. Como ela não falou nada ele continuou. – Eu levei um tiro de raspão, o Cho um tiro no ombro.

- Oh Gosh. Ele está bem? Você está bem? E Rigsby e Van Pelt. – Perguntou ela nervosa e mexendo na coberta para sair da cama.

- Hey...hey. Calma, ok? Você não pode se exaltar. – Falou Jane pegou as mãos dela. – Eles estão bem. Van Pelt e Rigsby não se machucaram, e eu estou bem também.

- Ok. – Ela disse e respirou fundo. – Se vocês estavam num meio de um tiroteio como conseguiram me achar?

- Eu fugi e fui atrás de você.

- Você é louco? Red John podia matar você. – Falou ela e apertou as mãos deles.

- Eu sei, mas só restavam 2 horas para o prazo e você sabe o quanto é longe a sua antiga casa? Eu não podia esperar alguém sair de lá para irmos. Eu fui na frente e sabia que eles iriam logo em seguida. – Ele disse. – E se aquele bastardo tivesse ficado de frente para mim eu teria matado ele com muito gosto.

Lisbon estava encarando ele e se assustou com a fúria que viu naqueles olhos, ela nunca tinha visto isso antes, não com tanta intensidade, olhar os olhos dele daquele jeito era como olhar um mar revolto.

- E o que você fez quando chegou lá? – Perguntou ela num sussurro.

- Eu peguei a arma que estava no porta-luvas e...

- Peraí, você tem uma arma no porta-luvas? Essa é nova. – Ela falou isso e riu com vontade.

Jane também sorriu, estava com tanta saudade daquela risada que nem percebeu que a encarava com um sorriso bobo.

- Desculpe. – Ela falou mais calma. – Pode continuar.

- Ok, pois bem, eu peguei a arma e entrei. Mas ele não estava mais lá, alguém o avisou. Eu fui até o porão e encontrei você.

- Ele não estava lá? Mas por que ele não me matou? Eu posso me lembrar dele.

- Ele garantiu que isso não acontecesse. – Falou Jane com raiva e levantou da cama. – Ele bateu na sua cabeça, bateu tão forte que quando eu cheguei você estava lá desmaiada e eu não pude fazer nada.

- Mas eu estou bem agora, Jane. Eu vou lembrar quem é ele. – Ela disse e tentou tirar a angústia que ela sentia emanar dele.

- Eu sei que você pode, mas não é sobre você se lembrar ou não dele. Ele machucou você. – Ele disse quase em dor. – Eu quase te perdi.

A última parte foi sussurrada e Lisbon quase não ouviu. Ela ia pedir para ele repetir quando ele falou uma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção...

- ... durante esse tempo que você ficou em coma...

- Como assim durante esse tempo? Quanto tempo eu estou apagada, Jane?

- Uma semana.

Ela apenas o encarou e não soube o que responder. Uma semana...ela tinha perdido uma semana. Ela não gostou nada disso, ela perdeu uma semana da sua vida por causa de um serial killer idiota, ela então entendeu a raiva de Jane, ele já se sentia culpado por tudo o que Angela e Charlotte tinham passado, ela sequer podia imaginar o que ele passou durante essa semana. Se a sua luta em pegar Red John já tinha tornado seu objetivo principal, agora era pessoal, não por ela ter sido sequestrada, mas por ele ter feito Jane sofrer mais ainda.

- Jane. – Ela chamou ele para mais perto.

Ela pegou a mão dele. E seus olhos se encontraram, ambos com fúria no olhar, ambos com sede de vingança.

- Vamos pegá-lo, Jane. – Ela disse com toda a certeza que pode juntar naquele momento. – Vamos pegá-lo e acabar com a raça dele.

Jane apenas afirmou e sorriu. Mas a magia foi quebrada quando ouviram batidas na porta e o resto da equipe apareceu. Van Pelt trazia uma sacola com roupas. Rigsby uma bolsa onde, clandestinamente, ele trazia uma garrafa de espumante para comemorarem e Cho... não trazia nada, a não ser que ele quisesse compartilhar a tipoia que segurava o ombro ferido.

- Eu trouxe roupas, Boss. Sei que vai preferir usar as suas que a do hospital. – Falou Van Pelt e se aproximou da cama e a abraçou gentil.

Mesmo acostumadas a não ser abraçada ela gostou, vê-los ali era como se tivesse em casa.

- Eu trouxe algo para comemorar. – Falou Rigsby com um sorriso no rosto e tirou a garrafa de dentro da bolsa, enquanto Cho se encarregava de pegar os copos.

- Estamos felizes que acordou, Boss. – Falou Cho e sorriu.

Lisbon sorriu também, não era todo dia que Cho sorria, era até contagiante. Depois que todos estavam com os copos em mãos Rigsby começou o brinde:

- Um brinde pela recuperação do Cho, um brinde por nossa chefe ter acordado, um brinde por Jane que foi louco por ter indo sozinho resgatar Lisbon, mas ainda bem que ele fez isso. – Todos sorriram. – E um brinde principalmente pela nossa amizade.

- A amizade. – Os outros repetiram e bateram seus copos e logo em seguida tomaram um gole.

Lisbon ia dar outro gole quando Jane tomou o copo dela.

- Hey, esse é meu. – Ela falou surpresa.

- Eu sei, mas você só pode tomar um gole. Você acabou de acordar de um coma e ainda está tomando os remédios. – Ele falou e entregou outro copo a ela.

- O que é isso? – Ela perguntou e cruzou os braços.

- Suco de laranja.

- Eu não quero. – Ela falou birrenta e fechou a cara.

- Então vai ficar sem tomar nada. – Falou Jane. Os outros apenas sorriam da cena.

- Você parece minha mãe.

- E você parece a Charlotte. – Ele disse e sorriu para ela. – Vamos, Lisbon eu sei que você quer esse suco.

Sem consegui resistir aquele charme todo, ela pegou o copo e tomou um gole, até que o suco não estava tão ruim. Sorrindo ela chamou os outros três para se aproximarem e começaram a conversar. E nas próximas 3 horas conversaram sobre tudo até que Lisbon caiu no sono e os quatros foram expulsos do quarto.

_Continua..._


	9. Capítulo 8

_Gente quando chegar a hora é só escutar a música...please. ^^_** .../watch?v=FH8WAoRL1xo**

_So Close - Jon Mclaughlin_

* * *

**Capítulo Oito**

Lisbon era irmã mais velha e era sua obrigação está sempre preocupada com os irmãos, depois que encontrou sua profissão tinha se tornado agente sênior, ou seja, tinha uma equipe para se preocupar, mas desde que acordou no hospital ela era o centro da atenção, todos estavam preocupados com ela e isso estava começando a irritá-la. Jane e Van Pelt eram os mais pegajosos, sempre perguntando como estava e sempre trazendo o que queria, e isso já fazia quatro dias, porém hoje ela sairia do hospital e teria sossego em sua casa até porque se mais alguém perguntasse se ela queria alguma coisa, ela iria gritar.

- Hey. – Chamou Jane. – Pronta para ir para casa?

- Com certeza, mais um dia aqui e eu vou matar você e Van Pelt. – Ela falou com graça.

- Por que? – Ele perguntou inocente.

- Vocês estão me enlouquecendo com essa preocupação desnecessária. – Ela disse e sorriu. – Jane, não diga a ela que eu falei isso, ela vai ficar triste.

Jane apenas sorriu e colocou uma muda de roupa na cama dela. Saindo do quarto, Jane, esperou ela se arrumar, três minutos e ela estava pronta. Pegando a mala dela, Jane a ajudou a sair do quarto e juntos foram para a casa dela.

*.*.*.*

Cho desligou o telefone e olhou para Rigsby.

- Já estão lá.

- Eles são de confiança? – Perguntou Rigsby preocupado. – Da última vez você e Jane saíram feridos.

- LaRoche disse que esse estão limpos. – Disse Cho – E alguém precisa vigiar cada passo da Lisbon, Red John prometeu que voltaria.

- É... mas quem vai dizer a ela que ela vai ser vigiada? Pelo que eu me lembre, Jane não quis que ninguém dissesse que Red John voltaria.

- Jane vai dizer. – Falou Van Pelt voltando da cantina. – Ele disse que assim que deixasse ela em casa falaria com ela.

- É bom ele ter reforço, Lisbon vai estrangular ele quando souber que escondemos isso dela. – Falou Rigsby e gargalhou.

- Mas você sabem o por que de não termos contado, certo? – Perguntou Van Pelt.

- Não, você e Jane ficaram de segredinho esses dias. – Falou Rigsby enciumado. Cho apenas olhou para ele como se ele estivesse louco.

- Sério? – Perguntou Cho incrédulo.

- Você está com ciúmes do Jane? Sério? – Falou Van Pelt e sorriu.

- Ele já deu em cima de você uma vez. – Acusou Rigsby.

- Quando ele tinha perdido a memória. – Falou Van Pelt.

- Buddy, você precisa de tratamento. – Falou Cho sério.

- Ok, essa conversa já deu. – Falou Van Pelt. – Agora, o motivo que eu e Jane não contamos ainda que Red John está atrás dela é por que ela está tendo pesadelos.

- O quão ruim? – Perguntou Cho preocupado.

- Não sei. Jane que presenciou todos, mas pela cara dele quando eu chegava de manhã, com certeza era um pior que o outro. – Ela disse e foi sentar na sua mesa.

Rigsby e Cho nada disseram só esperavam que Jane conseguisse convencer Lisbon de ter segurança 24 horas por dia.

*.*.*.*.*

Jane fechou a porta assim que Lisbon passou e colocou a mala do lado do sofá.

- Jane, porque tem dois policias dentro do carro vigiando minha casa? – Perguntou ela.

Por um momento ele ficou sem saber o que dizer, agora era hora de dizer realmente o que tinha acontecido com ela. Ela já tinha visto a cicatriz no pescoço e as queimaduras dos choques, mesmo ela perguntando o que tinha acontecido, ele e Van Pelt conseguiram distraí-la.

- Sente-se, Lisbon. – Ele falou. – Vou preparar um chá e depois conversamos.

- Não, Jane. Eu quero saber...

- Teresa, please.

Ao ouvir seu nome com tanta seriedade ela apenas sentou e esperou por ele. Ela já estava ficando cansada de fazer perguntas e ser ignorada. Ser tratada como vítima era horrível, está sempre sendo protegida como se não pudesse cuidar de si mesma. Ela detestava essa situação.

Voltando para sala com duas xícaras Jane sentou ao lado dela e lhe entregou a bebida.

- Estou sem café? – Ela perguntou e olhou com desgosto para o chá.

- Não, você tem um belo pacote de café preto ali, mas ainda está tomando remédios e está tendo dor de cabeça. Então nada de cafeína. – Ele disse sério.

Lisbon se limitou em apenas revirar os olhos.

- Então vai ou não me dizer o que houve comigo? – Ela foi direta.

- Ok, por onde quer que eu comece?

- Que tal me dizer por que eu tenho queimaduras?

- Ele eletrocutou você, até que desmaiasse. – Ele sussurrou. – E a marca que você tem no pescoço é por que ele te cortou. Eu lhe encontrei assim, banhada em sague e por um fio.

Lisbon estava chocada com essas informações, era muita coisa para pensar. Ela estava evitando olhar para Jane por que sabia o que encontraria no olhar dele...culpa. Não importava que lhe dissessem mil vezes que a culpa não era dele, Jane sempre carregaria essa culpa nas costas. E então ela percebeu uma coisa:

- Jane, como você sabe que ele me eletrocutou até desmaiar?

Ele não disse, não imediatamente. Eles ficaram ali se encarando até que ele desviou o olhar.

- Ele mandou um vídeo.

- Vocês não me disseram nada... – Ela sussurrou. – Você e a Van Pelt não tinham o direito de fazer isso.

- Tínhamos sim. – Ele disse um pouco mais alto. - Queríamos te proteger. E não tínhamos a obrigação de lhe mostrar. Você é uma vítima,

- EU NÃO SOU UMA VÍTIMA. – Ela gritou. – TODOS ESSES DIAS VOCÊS ME TRATARAM COMO CRIANÇA. JÁ CHEGA! EU MEREÇO RESPOSTAS.

- DROGA, LISBON. – Ele gritou também, mas respirou fundo e conseguiu recuperar um pouco do controle. – Você tem alguma ideia do que eu passei esses dias, de como me senti? Os vídeos que ele mandou machucando você era como se tivesse me machucando também. Eu passei aquele dia sem saber como agir, sem saber como...como conseguiria seguir em frente se acontecesse alguma coisa com você.

- Não foi sua culpa, Jane. – Ela disse e enxugou uma lágrima traiçoeira que escapou dos seus olhos.

- Não? Se você não tivesse me conhecido nada disso teria acontecido.

- Mas eu teria pedido tantas coisas se você não tivesse aparecido. – Ela disse e sorriu.

- Como o que?

- Você testando minha paciência a cada 2 minutos. – Ela disse e olhou para ele. – Olhe, desculpe. Eu estou nervosa e só quero saber o que realmente aconteceu, eu já perdei uma semana da minha vida, não quero perder outra.

- Eu sei. – Ele falou e sorriu. – Eu não queria gritar também.

- Jane, antes que você me enrole de novo... por que os policiais?

- Red John deixou um bilhete antes de fugir. Ele dizia que te pegaria de novo e dessa vez eu chegaria tarde demais.

Ela não diz nada, a notícia que ela ainda era um alvo não era agradável, mas ela nunca diria isso. Pelo contrário ela iria se fazer de forte como sempre.

- Lisbon, esse policias vão ficar ai até a meia-noite, depois quem vai assumir o posto é Van Pelt e Rigsby.

- Ok. – Ela disse e tentou disfarçar seu abalo. – Jane, eu estou meio cansada. Vou subir e tentar dormir.

- Certo, eu já vou. – Ele levantou apressadamente. – Vou até a CBI saber se precisam de mim lá.

Afirmando ela acompanhou ele até a porta e viu ele entrar no carro. Suavemente ela fechou a porta e finalmente deixou as lágrimas cair. Era uma confusão de sentimentos: dor, medo, tristeza e a própria confusão mental que ela estava passando.

Tentando recuperar o pouco do controle ela subiu até seu quarto, ia tomar uma bela ducha e tentar dormir, sua cabeça tinha voltado a latejar.

_Lisbon corria...corria o mais rápido que conseguia, mas a cada passo seu perseguidor estava cada vez mais perto. Então ela tropeçava e... estava numa sala toda branca, sem janela. A porta se mexia e um homem aparecia, ela não conseguia ver seu rosto apenas que ele tinha uma faca e se aproximava e quando estava a centímetros de distância ela conseguia ver... era seu pai. E então depois uma dor rasgava seu corpo e um grito estrangulado saia de sua boca e..._

E Teresa Lisbon acordava com o coração a mil por hora, o corpo suado e com medo. Ela tentou se acalmar, mas era quase impossível e na escuridão ela pensou em tê-lo visto de novo e resolveu ligar o abajur ao lado. Conseguindo retomar o fôlego ela olhou a hora _11:07 p.m.,_ ela tinha conseguido dormir cinco horas e isso era bom, tirando o fato que não conseguiria dormir mais. Lisbon pensou em assistir um pouco de TV, mas sabia que não iria prestar atenção a nada, pelo contrário a única coisa que conseguia pensar agora era sobre os vídeos que Jane tinha comentado. Ela precisava assistir, quem sabe assim não conseguia lembrar de alguma coisa? Resolveu ir até a CBI, mas lembrou dos policiais. Como iria passar por eles? "Droga, Teresa, você é uma agente sênior, acima de tudo uma policial treinada. Você consegue passar por eles.", pensou ela. Decidindo ela foi trocar de roupa.

*.*.*.*.*

Lisbon chegou na CBI com um sorriso no rosto, tinha sido muito fácil passar pelos policiais. Depois ficavam com raiva quando ela falava que não queria vigilância atrás dela, se ela conseguiu fugir, imagine quando Red John quisesse pegar ela?

Tirando esses pensamentos da cabeça ela foi até sua sala, àquela hora da noite não tinha mais ninguém lá. Até Jane devia está no hotel dormindo. Sentando em sua cadeira ela percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Olhou novamente e viu que o monitor era diferente, o que será que tinha acontecido com o antigo? Depois ela iria perguntar a Van Pelt. Durante 10 minutos ela ficou procurando algum arquivo com os vídeos, mas não encontrou nada, até que um chamou sua atenção. Estava intitulado como _Red_ ela abriu e encontrou todo o material: os vídeos, as fotos dos bilhetes e a cena do crime. Pedido forças a Deus ela apertou o play em um dos vídeos e assistiu boquiaberta ela sendo eletrocutada. O vídeo seguinte mostrava ela numa cadeira amarrada, não lembrava de nada e tampouco entendia o que falava, tinha tirado o som. Quando apertou para assistir o próximo ela não conseguiu ir até o fim, não sabendo o que ia acontecer, ela desligou o computador e foi sentar no seu sofá e só percebeu que estava chorando quando uma lágrima pingou em seu braço. Colocando as mãos no rosto ela se permitiu chorar.

De repente ela ouviu o som de porcelanas se chocando. E ela levantou a cabeça em direção ao som, mas tinha feito rápido demais e sua cabeça explodiu em dor, conseguindo segurar o gemido de dor ela fechou os olhos e esperou passar. Depois que conseguiu se recompor ela saiu da sala e foi até a cozinha onde, para sua surpresa, estava Jane.

- Jane?

Quase derrubando a xícara ele virou e a encarou surpreso.

- Lisbon? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Eu não conseguir dormir mais e resolvi vim aqui.

- E os seguranças?

- Estão na porta da minha casa pensando que eu estou dormindo.

- Você fugiu? Que coisa feia...

- Jane, me poupe de suas brincadeiras. – Ela disse aborrecida. – E você o que faz aqui uma hora dessas?

- Eu sempre estou por aqui. – Ele disse simplesmente e tomou um gole do chá. – Eu estava lá no sótão, já estou voltando para lá, quer ir?

Ela afirmou e juntos subiram sem trocarem uma palavra. Depois que entraram Jane trancou a porta.

- Lisbon, por que você está tão calada? – Ele perguntou e sentou ao lado dela na cama.

- Eu assistir aos vídeos.

E isso foi suficiente para Jane congelar, ele soltou a respiração e colocou a xícara num banco próximo.

- Por que você fez isso, Lisbon? – Ele perguntou com cuidado.

- Eu queria ver se conseguia me lembrar de alguma coisa, mas... eu não consigo ver nada. É tudo escuro, mas no sonho é tudo claro e eu posso ver meu pai e depois... – Ela começou a falar e perdeu o controle, começou a soluçar. Até que sentiu dois braços a envolvendo e o perfume dele invadiu suas narinas. Ela segurou o colete dele como se ele fosse sumir a qualquer momento.

- Calma, ok. Eu estou aqui. Vamos resolver isso, sempre fazemos não é? – Ele falou calmamente e acariciava as costas dela, até que aos poucos ela foi se acalmando.

Lisbon soltou ele e limpou o rosto. O encarou com vergonha, mas não voltou atrás do pedido que tinha surgindo em sua cabeça agora.

- Jane, me hipnotize.

- É o que? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

- Me hipnotize, eu quero lembrar quem é esse filho da mãe para puder prendê-lo. – Ela falou decidida. – Vamos lá, me hipnotize.

- Não

Ela olhou para ele surpresa, ele nunca recusava esse tipo de jogo, porque ele ia recusar? Então ela lembrou...quando ele a hipnotizou uma vez ele falou isso. Mas tinha alguma coisa errada desta vez, ele estava sério demais.

- Por que você não quer me hipnotizar?

- Por que? Você viu os mesmos vídeos que eu? – Perguntou ele exaltado e levantou. – Ele te machucou, ele quase te matou. Eu não vou fazer você passar por isso novamente.

- Mas se você fizer pegaremos ele. – Ela disse se exaltando também.

- Ele não vale isso tudo, Lisbon. – Ele falou e foi pego de surpresa pela própria fala. Desde quando ele tinha mudado as prioridades dele? – Olha aqui Lisbon, você escutou o que disse no vídeo que ele quase te estu.. te abusou? Você tem certeza que quer reviver essas feridas do passado?

- Eu não conseguir assistir até o fim. – Ela sussurrou - O que você quer dizer com feridas do passado?

- Durante o... o ato. Você pede para parar. Mais não ao Red John e sim a seu pai.- Ele falou devagar.

Ela baixou a cabeça, seu rosto tinha roborizado e novas lágrimas banharam o rosto dela. Ela queria contar a ele o que tinha passado na infância, mas será que teria coragem? Ele naquela noite estava vendo seu pior lado, o seu lado mais fraco. Será que ela conseguiria se abrir mais? Tomando fôlego ela mandou seu orgulho para o inferno e chamou ele para se aproximar. Ambos estavam sentados na cama, com as pernas cruzadas e de frente um para o outro.

- É uma história um pouco longa, Jane. – Ela disse com a esperança que ele desistisse.

- Não vou para nenhum lugar, Lisbon.

- Ok. – Ela disse e abraçou as pernas. – Depois que a mamãe morreu, eu passei a fazer todo o serviço doméstico, eu era a mais velha, tinha a obrigação. Papai não conseguiu superar a morte dela e dia após dia ele chegava em casa bêbado. Um dia ele chegou e quis bater no meu irmão menor, sem razão. Eu interferir e ele bateu em mim. No dia seguinte eu fui ao hospital, ele tinha deixado alguns hematomas e ele quase quebrou uma costela minha. Claro que eu disse que tinha caído da escada. Mas isso virou rotina, eu comecei a me defender, mas mesmo assim ele encontrava lugares novos para me bater. Então... – Ela parou um pouco, sua voz tinha embargado e mais uma vez ela chorou. – Então naquela noite ele chegou mais bêbado que o normal, meus irmãos estavam dormindo. Ele me pegou pelo cabelo e me arrastou até o porão e... e...

E não deu mais, ela não conseguiu terminar, doía ter que lembrar tudo isso, toda dor que passou.

- Quanto tempo você conseguiu aturar isso, Teresa? – Ele perguntou tão baixo que se ela não estivesse próxima não ouviria.

- Dois anos, era o tempo que eu precisava para completar 18 anos e poder ficar com a guarda dos meus irmãos. Depois que eu o denunciei ele, ele sumiu das nossas vidas, só depois de 8 anos descobrimos que ele tinha morrido num acidente de carro. – Ela falou baixo também, as lágrimas ainda desciam por seu rosto, mas estava melhor por ter desabafado.

- Você não foi abusada por Red John – Ele declarou.

- Mas... o vídeo?

- A Van Pelt pediu o teste e eles confirmaram que nada tinha acontecido. Ele se aproveitou dos seus delírios. Ele te machucou para me machucar. – Ele falou e resolveu mudar de assunto antes que ela o questionasse novamente. – Que tal dormir um pouco?

- Não consigo. Toda vez que eu fecho os olhos eu vejo ele. – Ela disse com vergonha.

- E se eu fizer uma coisa que funcionava com Charlotte? – Ele perguntou divertido.

- E o que seria? E sem brincadeiras idiotas. – Ela o advertiu,

- Ok. – Ele disse e sorriu. Levantando da cama ele chamou ela para levantar também, mesmo intrigada ela o fez.

Ele voltou para cama e deitou, logo em seguida chamou ela. Ela já estava com o 'não' na ponta da língua quando ele a olhou com cara de cachorrinho abandonado e seu 'não' foi esquecido. Suavemente ela deitou de frente para ele. Ela estava com o olhar baixo, e seu rosto estava em chamas, com vergonha.

- Teresa, olhe para mim. – Ele falou baixo. Lisbon sentiu um arrepio passar por sua coluna.

Suavemente ela o encarou e ficaram assim, o azul e o verde em uma batalha silenciosa.

- Agora feche os olhos. – Ele pediu e viu medo nos olhos dela, mas esperou. Ela fez o que ele tinha mandado e menos de um minuto ela abriu de novo para encontrar os olhos deles a vigiando, a esperando.

- Eu vou continuar aqui. Não precisa ter medo. – Ele disse. – Como você está com medo de fechar os olhos, eu vou cantar uma música para você.

- Você canta? – Perguntou Lisbon surpresa.

- Claro que eu canto. – Ele falou e sorriu. – Mas preciso que você feche os olhos, ok?

Ela fechou os olhos e esperou, Jane a puxou em seus braços, ela ficou resistente no começo, mas logo relaxou e mais uma vez segurou o colete dele como segurança e com uma voz calma e aveludada ele começou:

- **_You're in my arms and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two. So close, together and when I'm with you so close to feeling alive._** **_A life goes by, romantic dreams will stop so I bid mine goodbye and never knew. So close was waiting, waiting here with you and now forever I know. All that I wanted to hold you. So close._**

A cada verso que cantava Jane percebia que ela relaxava mais, mesmo vendo que o sono ainda não tinha à levado. Então, continuou:

- **_So close to reaching that famous happy end almost believing this was not pretend. Now you're beside me and look how far we've come. So far we are so close. How could I face the faceless days if I should lose you now? We're so close to reaching that famous happy end almost believing this was not pretend. Let's go on dreaming for we know we are. So close. So close. And still so far_**. – Ele terminou a música e esperou que ela não entendesse o sentimento que a canção transmitia.

Jane sentiu ela se aconchegar mais e foi embriagado pelo perfume suave dela, ele a apertou mais e olhou o rosto dela, ela tinha dormido. Mas mesmo sendo errado ele continuou a encarando, ela era tão linda. Ainda mais bonita que sua antiga esposa, vendo o absurdo do que pensou ele tratou de apagar isso da mente. Mas a quem ele queria enganar? Depois da música que cantou para ela, ele não podia mais negar. Não para ela, no dia seguinte ele contaria a Lisbon que a amava, mesmo que isso colocasse eles ainda mais em risco. E com esse pensamento Jane também adormeceu.

_Continua..._


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo Nove**

Jane acordou com o som do celular, ele despertou completamente e atendeu a ligação antes que Lisbon acordasse.

- Jane.

- Hey, Jane. É Rigsby.

- Por que você está ligando tão cedo? – Perguntou Jane sussurrando.

- Não é tão cedo assim. – Falou Rigsby intrigado. – São 8hs. Van pelt e eu estávamos ligando para você desde de ontem. Queremos saber como Lisbon recebeu a notícia da vigilância.

- Não muito bem, mas ela entendeu a necessidade. – Falou Jane.

- Que bom. – Suspirou Rigsby aliviado. – Agora podemos ir até lá e ver se ela está bem.

- Vocês vão entrar na casa?

- Vamos. – Falou Rigsby ainda mais intrigado. Jane falava ao sussurro e fazia perguntas sem sentidos.

- Vocês não a encontrarão em casa. Ela está na CBI. – Falou Jane divertido. – E ela ainda está dormindo.

- O que? Como assim? Meu Deus, LaRoche vai matar a gente. – Gritou Rigsby.

- Fale baixo. – Pediu Jane. Com o ataque de histeria Lisbon se mexeu e Jane teve que puxá-la mais para perto, durante a noite ela virou e agora eles estava de conchinha na cama estreita.

Jane ainda podia ouvir Rigsby e Van Pelt sussurrando algo ao telefone. E ficou incomodado, ele queria voltar a dormir, fazia muito tempo que não dormia tão bem.

- Hey, Rigsby. – Chamou Jane.

- Oi. – Falou Rigsby nervoso.

- Olhe, você não tem culpa de Lisbon não está em casa..

- Mas, ela saiu sem ninguém ver. E se fosse Red John? – Falou Rigsby e Jane sentiu um arrepiou na espinha só com a menção do nome.

- Eu te entendo, ok? Mas você tem que entender que Lisbon é uma agente, uma policial. Ela tem treinamento necessário para passar despercebida. E foi isso que ela fez, se ela quisesse que alguém a visse teria falado com os policiais no carro. – Disse Jane. – Agora me deixe dormir.

Jane desligou o telefone. Olhou com ternura para Lisbon e se aconchegou mais no corpo dela, era tão quente e ele sentia tanta falta desse tipo de carinho que ele sentiu uma pontada no coração. Mas sentindo o cheiro suave dela ele se permitiu viajar em seus pensamentos, e nesse momento Lisbon se mexer, e não foi uma boa ideia, ele sentiu uma fisgada na virilha e engoliu um gemido. Fechou os olhos e se obrigou a pensar em todas as cenas de crimes, quem sabe assim ele recuperasse o controle do corpo. Respirando fundo ele foi aos poucos voltando a dormir e nem percebeu que Lisbon tinha acordado e estava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Cho tinha chegado cedo na CBI, ele ainda estava com a tipoia no braço por causa da cirurgia, mas ele estava incomodado com isso e só estava realmente com o troço porque Summer pediu.

Sabendo que Van Pelt e Rigsby só iriam aparecer na parte da tarde por causa da vigilância de Lisbon ele resolveu adiantar algumas coisas da investigação.

Cho chegou próximo a sua mesa quando viu um arquivo, provavelmente era um dos resultados do laboratório. Abrindo ele viu quer era sobre a análise dos materiais que foram encontrados na casa e tinha uma digital que não foi encontrada no sistema. Entrando com seu login ele tentou encontrar alguma identificação, mas nada apareceu, ele resolver ver se LaRoche já estava no prédio e foi até a sala do chefe.

- Sir. – Chamou Cho

- Sim, Agente Cho?

- Já viu os resultados que chegou do laboratório?

- Ainda não, acabei de chegar. Tem algum problema nele?

- Tem. – Falou Cho direto – Identificaram uma digital, mas eu não consigo encontrar o dono da digital pelo banco de dados. É como se minha senha não bastasse. Acredito que por você ser meu superior conseguiremos alguma coisa.

LaRoche o olhou surpreso e imediatamente entrou na sua conta, acessou o arquivo e procurou a identificação da digital, porém não conseguiu encontrar também. Intrigado ele passou mais alguns minutos mexendo antes de desistir.

- Nenhum banco de dados esta aceitando minha senha para essa digital também. – Disse ele. – Precisamos falar com o Diretor Bertram. Talvez ele consiga o acesso.

LaRoche saiu da sala acompanhando por Cho e juntos foram até o escritório do diretor. Chegando lá a secretária estava atendendo a um telefonema e pediu um minuto para terminar a ligação.

- Em que posso ajudar Sir? – Perguntou ela solicita assim que desligou o telefone.

- O diretor está?

- Está sim, o senhor tem hora marcada?

- Não. Mas o assunto é de extrema importância.

- Um momento.

Pegando o telefone ela falou rapidamente com Bertram e indicou a sala para eles entrarem. Ao entrar LaRoche e Cho encontraram Bertram sentado na sua mesa rodeado de arquivos.

- Em que posso ajudar LaRoche?

- Precisamos de sua ajuda no caso Lisbon. – Falou ele.

Imediatamente Bertram ficou tenso e encarou LaRoche e Cho. Se aprumando na cadeira ele olhou para LaRoche.

- O que vocês descobriram?

- Na verdade não descobrimos nada. Mas hoje chegou alguns resultados da perícia e uma digital foi encontrada no local, mas eu não conseguir identificar.

- As nossas senhas não são o suficiente para entrar no banco de dados onde a digital está. – Falou Cho.

Achando estranho ele ligou o computador e entrou nos arquivos do caso. Digitou mais algumas coisas.

- Mas o q... – Bertram não terminou a frase. – Os arquivos são confidenciais. Não podemos acessar.

- Precisamos dessa digital, ela pode nós revelar a identidade de Red John. Falou Cho.

- Eu sei disso, Agente Cho, mas aqui diz que só o FBI e a Segurança Nacional pode ter acesso. – Falou Bertram.

- Mas se não identificarmos essa digital Red John pode escapar de novo. – Falou Cho.

Bertram pensou um pouco, aflito passou a mão no rosto nervoso e olhou os dois homens a sua frente.

- Ok, eu vou entrar em contato com o FBI e a Segurança Nacional e pedir a liberação dessa informação. – Falou Bertram. – Vou fazer o impossível para conseguir respostas, mas não posso assegurar nada.

- É bom você conseguir alguma coisa, Gale. – Falou LaRoche. – Quase perdemos nossa melhor agente, não podemos colocá-la em perigo de novo.

- Sei disso. – Falou ele. – Ela é importante para agência.

- Não só para agência, Sir. – Falou Cho. – Ela é importante para gente.

Antes que falassem alguma coisa Cho saiu da sala e deixou seus superiores resolvendo os últimos detalhes. Naquele momento ele só precisava de uma xícara de café.

*.*.*.*.*

Lisbon acordou novamente e percebeu que continuava agarrada a Jane, era um conforto, mas ela não podia ficar assim com ele por mais tempo. Suavemente ela saiu da cama e sentou na cadeira. Pegou o celular no bolso do casaco que tinha deixado de lado, 9:13 a.m., suspirando ela foi chamar ele.

- Jane. – Ela disse baixinho. – Vamos lá, Jane, acorde.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e passou o braço pela cama, a procura dela. Mas assim que percebeu que estava sozinho abriu os olhos e sentou na cama, Lisbon se assustou um pouco quando viu uma onda de terror passar pelos olhos deles, mas assim que seus olhos se encontraram um alivio diminuiu a tensão e Jane abriu um sorriso franco e sussurrou o nome dela.

- Jane, você está bem? – Ela perguntou cautelosa.

- Estou sim. – Ele disse e toda sua armadura foi erguida e mais uma vez ele era o Patrick Jane controlado. - É só que por um momento... Deixa para lá.

Lisbon pensou em questioná-lo, mas o conhecia bem. Ele a enrolaria e não diria o que estava pensando.

- Vamos descer. – Ela disse. – Estou com fome, e todos já devem ter chegado.

- Vamos. – Ele falou e juntos desceram do sótão.

Ao chegarem nas mesas só encontraram o Cho que estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Cho? – Chamou Lisbon.

- Boss? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele. – Era para Rigsby e Van Pelt estarem fazendo sua vigilância na sua casa.

- Eu sei. – Ela falou e mudou logo de assunto. – Como anda a investigação?

- Desculpe, Boss, mas não era para você se envolver na investigação.

- E por que não?

- Você é a vítima.

Lisbon ficou calada, ela sabia que Cho estava certo, ela nem devia está na CBI uma hora dessas. Mas pensando melhor ela resolveu mandar tudo para o inferno e se intrometer, ela quase morreu na mão do Red John, estava sendo ameaçada e perdeu o direito de ir e vir por causa dessa vigilância, se ela realmente tivesse que pisar nos calos de algumas pessoas ela iria fazer isso.

- Cho, eu não estou nem ai para o que vai acontecer, eu só quero descobri quem é esse filho da mãe. Assim eu vou poder dormir em paz. Agora me diga, algum progresso na investigação? – Perguntou ela séria.

- Sim. – Falou Cho e suspirou. – Foi encontrado uma digital, mas não conseguimos a identificação. O banco de dado que está com a identificação da pessoa está protegido pelo FBI e Segurança Nacional.

- Segurança Nacional? – Perguntou Jane desconfiado.

- Sim. LaRoche e eu fomos falar com Bertram sobre isso e ele falou que vai falar com seus contatos e tentar ter acesso aos documentos.

- Ok. – Disse Lisbon. – Eu e o Jane vamos comer alguma coisa e depois voltamos. Van Pelt e Rigsby devem está na minha casa, ligue para eles e diga que estão dispensados. Eles precisam está aqui mais tarde.

- Ok, Boss.

- E Cho. – Lisbon falou mais suave. – Não pegue muito pesado, você está se recuperando também.

Cho apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deixou esboça um pequeno sorriso em sua face, o que era raro.

Indo até a lanchonete do departamento, Lisbon e Jane se sentaram para tomar o café da manhã.

- Jane, por que você está tão calado? – Perguntou ela com um sorriso.

- Estava apenas pensando.

- Posso saber em que? Ou você vai me desviar do assunto?

Jane sorriu ia começar a falar quando a garçonete chegou, fazendo os seus pedidos eles esperaram ela sair antes de voltar a conversar.

- Estava pensando que é muito estranho aquela digital está na cena do crime.

- Por que? Pode ser a digital de Red John. E com todos os recursos que ele deve ter não fico tão surpresa em ver que ele faz parte de uma grande corporação. – Falou ela.

- Eu sei, eu não estou surpreso. – Falou Jane - Eu só estou aborrecido de como eu não percebi isso antes.

- Percebeu o que, Jane? – Perguntou ela.

- Red John tem que ter recursos sofisticados, meios para permanecer oculto, consegue fazer amigos importantes. – Falou Jane enquanto enumerava com os dedos. – E o mais importante. Ele está sempre um passo a frente da CBI.

Lisbon o encarou estarrecida, só havia uma pessoa que poderia ter tanta influência.

- BOB KIRKLAND. – Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

_ Continua..._


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo Dez**

Red John esmurrou a mesa quando recebeu a atualização. Eles tinham encontraram um fio solto e, isso nunca tinha acontecido. Red John nunca foi descuidado. Mas ele também nunca tinha deixado uma vítima viva.

Levantando da mesa ele começou a andar de um lado a outro, tudo estava dando errado, primeiro ele deixou que fosse descoberto no próprio esconderijo, depois tinha deixado a vítima viva e teve o descuido de deixar provas.

Ele precisa agir o quanto antes, mas primeiro ele ligaria para os contatos dele e impediria de Bertram entrar no banco de dados. Isso iria atrasá-los por enquanto.

Se acalmando ele respirou fundo e realizou a ligação, com todos os arranjos feitos o próximo passo era acabar com o serviço, ele iria terminar o que foi interrompido. O próximo passo era matar, de uma vez por todas, Teresa Lisbon.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Jane e Lisbon voltaram para a CBI com um suspeito em mente e juntos pretendiam ficar um passo a frente dele.

- Cho. – Chamou Lisbon. – Preciso que você procure sobre Bob Kirkland.

- Por que ele, Boss?

- Por que ele... – Antes que Lisbon terminasse a frase LaRoche apareceu e a cortou.

- Agente Lisbon o que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele surpreso. – Era para está em casa em repouso.

- Desculpe, LaRoche. Não consegui ficar tanto tempo dentro de casa e sendo vigiada. – Ela falou. – E eu posso ser mais útil aqui.

- Eu concordaria com você, se você não fosse a vítima. – Ele disse em repreensão. – Você ainda está se recuperando e tentamos encontrar esse criminoso para protegê-la de ameaças. Se você ficar correndo de uma lado a outro atrás de pistas se tornará um alvo fácil.

- Eu sei, mas eu preciso está aqui. E já temos um suspeito em vista. – Ela disse e tentou mudar de assunto.

- Suspeito? – Ele perguntou intrigado. – Quem?

- Bob Kirkland. – Falou Jane, que tinha permanecido em silêncio até então.

- E por que ele é suspeito?

- Soubemos que encontraram um digital na cena do crime, mas não a identificaram por que o FBI e a Segurança Nacional bloquearam os bancos de dados. – Falou Jane. – A única pessoa que parece ter acesso a isso é Bob Kirkland, ele tem recursos, sempre está um passo a frente da gente e tem sempre alguém influente como discípulo.

- Jane tem razão. –Falou Lisbon apressada. – Precisamos saber onde ele está agora.

- Ok, você pode comandar a investigação, Lisbon, mas tome cuidado e se você for muito fundo e não consegui controlar-se sairá do caso.

- Ok, eu o atualizarei do progresso. – Falou Lisbon e viu LaRoche voltar para sua sala.

- Ok, Cho. – Falou Jane. – Precisamos saber onde Bob esteve nas últimas duas semanas, o que ele fez, se tem algum movimento na conta bancária. Precisamos descobrir se ele tem alguma ligação com as outras vítimas.

Cho afirmou e voltou a sua atenção para o computador. Antes de saírem da sala Lisbon avistou Van Pelt e Rigsby chegando. Eram 12 p. m. e só eram para chegarem no final da tarde.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? – Ela perguntou.

- Iriamos fazer a mesma pergunta, Boss. – Falou Van Pelt. – Era para está em casa descansando.

- E vocês dormindo. – Ela disse. – Mas já que vocês estão aqui se atualizem com Cho. Eu vou falar com LaRoche.

Jane não foi com Lisbon apenas sentou no sofá e esperou. Ele ficou observando a equipe trabalhar e tentar encontrar alguma coisa sobre Bob Kirkland, mas até o momento nada foi descoberto.

A tarde passou rápido, sem nenhum caso para investigar todos se empenharam nas buscas de pistas, mas sempre dava em um beco sem saída. Quando o relógio marcou 4 p.m. Lisbon dispensou sua equipe para descansar, no dia seguinte eles continuariam.

Assim que eles saíram Jane foi em direção a sala de Lisbon, eles precisavam conversar, a noite anterior não saia da cabeça dele, ele passou o dia em silêncio, quieto, mas não por que ele estava abalado por ser um caso com Red John, mas ele estava quieto porque não podia tocar nela, ou beijá-la como gostaria desde que a viu pela primeira vez, claro que na época ele ainda estava ferido e descartou a ideia assim que passou pela cabeça. Mas depois de tantos anos ele precisava dizer a ela que foi inevitável e que ele tinha se apaixonado, na noite anterior ele prometeu a si mesmo que iria contar a ela. E assim, cauteloso, ele foi até a sala dela.

- Hey. – Chamou ele.

- Hey, Jane. – Ela falou e sorriu. – Você passou o dia quieto.

- Você sabe, o caso mexeu um pouco comigo. – Ele disse. – Lisbon, você vai embora de que horas?

- Não sei ainda, preciso descobrir se Bob tem alguma ligação com as vítimas.

- Isso pode esperar para amanhã. – Ele disse. E isso despertou uma curiosidade em Lisbon.

- Jane, você está bem? – Perguntou ela desconfiada. – Você sempre quer ir atrás de tudo sobre Red John, por que agora você quer parar? Estamos mais perto do que nunca.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu preciso conversar com você. – Ele disse emburrado. – E aqui não é apropriado.

- Ok, eu preciso terminar isso aqui podemos sair daqui a 30 minutos.

- Certo, estarei esperando.

Quase trinta e cinco minutos depois Lisbon foi chamar Jane no sótão. Eles saíram juntos e foram no carro de Jane.

- Para onde vamos? – Perguntou ela para tentar quebrar um pouco da tensão.

- Passaremos num restaurante e pegaremos comida. Depois podemos ir para sua casa. Pode ser? – Ele perguntou ansioso.

- Por mim tudo bem.

Acelerando o carro eles saíram da CBI.

*.*.*.*.*

Red John tinha acabado de chegar ao apartamento de Lisbon, ele a mataria ali, seria muito mais prático. Ele tinha cansado de brincar com Jane, tinha sido divertido, mas isso quase custou sua identidade. Estava na hora dele encerrar esse assunto, ele já sabia que estavam o investigando e procurando saber sobre cada passo seu.

Sorrateiramente ele foi até o quarto dela, ele iria pegá-la lá. Ao entrar no quarto viu que a cama estava bagunçada, tinha algumas roupas espalhadas por uma poltrona. Parecia que ela tinha saído com pressa. Avaliando o quarto ele começou a ver a parede que iria fazer a carinha e a que altura ficaria.

Sorrindo de modo insano ele preparou alguns materiais, em breve ela estaria chegando e isso seria realmente divertido. E mal acabou de pensar nela ouviu som de carro. Ela finalmente tinha chegado em casa.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Jane parou o carro na garagem. Ambos estavam calados, a tensão era grande, mesmo sem saber ao certo o que ele diria ela já sentia o que poderia ser e isso a estava deixando nervosa. Suspirando ela resolveu acabar logo com a miséria deles.

- Jane, vamos entrar. Ficar aqui não vai adiantar de nada. – Lisbon falou e saiu do carro com as sacolas do jantar deles.

Jane saiu em seguida, caminharam até a porta. Jane tirou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta do quarto de hotel dele.

- Por que você não quis ir para seu apartamento? – Perguntou ele intrigado.

- Eu não estou mais me sentindo tão a vontade como antes. Eu precisava de algum lugar que eu me sentisse segura. – Ela falou e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas de vergonha.

- E desde de quando quartos de hotéis são seguros? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

- E quem disse que é o quarto que me dá segurança? – Ela perguntou o desafiando.

Jane a olhou surpreso, ele não esperava uma declaração tão espontânea vindo dela. Mas resolveu ignorar por enquanto. Sentaram na mesa pequena que tinha no quarto e comeram em silêncio. Lisbon tinha sugerido comprarem vinho, mas Jane descartou a ideia imediatamente, ela ainda tinha dores de cabeça e beber álcool não era uma boa ideia.

Assim que terminaram de comer ficaram se encarando, sem saber como começar o assunto. Até que...

- Lisbon, eu preciso te confessar uma coisa. – Começou Jane – Eu não consigo mais fingir. Eu estou...apaixonado por você. Eu quase te perdi, e eu não quero passar mais nenhum dia sem te dizer isso.

Lisbon o encarou chocada, podia esperar por tudo, mas isso... ela respirava um pouco mais rápido agora. Ela também estava apaixonada por ele, foi inevitável, mas ela lutava tanto com esse sentimento que ela passou a acreditar que era só amizade. Ela ficou sem reação durante algum tempo, até que ele saiu da mesa, constrangido. E ela percebeu que ainda não tinha falado.

- Jane. – Chamou num sussurro. – Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu só... droga, eu estou apaixonada por você também, mas eu tenho medo...

- Não precisa ter medo. – Ele disse e se aproximou dela. Delicadamente ele a puxou da cadeira para ela ficar de pé também. – Estamos juntos nessa. Eu só não posso mais esconder isso.

Lisbon ia retrucar, mas Jane não deixou, a puxando pela cintura ele colou seus lábios com o dela e a beijou, apenas os lábios se moviam, mas ele pediu passagem com a língua na boca dela reivindicando tudo que era seu. Tudo que lhe foi negado esses anos, ela deixou de resistir e emaranhou suas mãos no cabelo dele, o puxando para si, como se eles pudessem se fundir.

Jane os conduziu até a cama e suavemente a deitou lá. Ele interrompeu o beijo e olhou nos olhos dela, um verde tão puro e sincero que ele tinha medo de se perder naqueles olhos. Jane acariciou o rosto dela e maravilhada com o toque ela fechou os olhos em ternura.

Botão por botão ele abriu a blusa dela, ele a tocada com cuidado como se a qualquer momento ela fosse quebrar. Ele jogou a blusa longe e se deparou com um top esportivo, que a deixava ainda mais feminina, mas não foi isso que lhe chamou atenção, havia hematomas em toda parte do dorso dela. Deixando escapar um "Oh God" quase inaudível, ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou cada um deles.

Tocando o rosto dele Lisbon o puxou para encará-lo e perguntar o que estava de errado e ela ofegou em emoção quando o viu com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Eu... quase te perdi. – Ele disse entre lágrimas. – Eu... quase te perdi.

E entre lágrimas ele enterrou o rosto entre os seios dela e chorou, sem se conter ela se permitiu envolver na emoção e chorou também. Ela acariciava a cabeça dele esperando ele se acalmar, afagava com carinho os cabelos loiros. Depois de um momento ela sentiu os lábios dele beijando sua pele. Cada extensão era reivindicada por ele. Jane pegou seu pulso e beijou as marcas que tinham ficado por causa das cordas que a manteve presa.

Peça por peça ele a despiu, e a encarou. Um sorriso de adoração se apoderou da face dele.

- Você é tão linda. – Ele disse. E voltou a beijá-la, Lisbon correspondeu e o puxou pelo colete, tentava tirar o paletó, mas não conseguia.

Vendo a urgência dela Jane levantou da cama e com uma velocidade recorde tirou a roupa e voltou para ela, ele a tocava em todos os lugares a amando como ela nunca pensou que um dia seria amada.

Porém de repente ela ficou tensa, prendeu a respiração e o empurrou, surpreso Jane a encarou e viu medo e terror se apoderar do olhar dela, era como se ela estivesse novamente no porão. Com receio de assustá-la ele a abraçou e ainda a encarando sussurrou:

- Sou eu, Teresa. Não precisa ter medo. – Ele disse. – Eu não vou te machucar. Eu nunca vou te machucar.

Ela nada disse, mas ele podia ver que ela ainda não prestava atenção no que ele dizia, Jane tentou mais uma vez.

- Come on, Teresa. Volte para mim, eu preciso que você volte par mim. – Ele estava ficando desesperado com o estado dela. – Sweetheart, volte.

Lisbon o encarou e ele soube o momento exato que ela voltou:

- Jane? – Ela sussurrou e em seguida enlaçou o braço no pescoço dele como se ele fosse sua tábua de salvação no mar de emoções que estava vivendo.

- Shhhhss, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Ninguém vai te machucar, eu prometo. – Jane dizia a acalmando e foi a vez dele de esperar ela se acalmar. E antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa a mais ela o beijou.

Um beijo exigente, feroz, Lisbon queria devorá-lo. Se preciso fosse arrancaria a alma dele com o beijo.

Acompanhando o ritmo dela Jane voltou a explorar o corpo dela até que com calma eles se uniram, como duas peças de um quebra cabeças, um molde certo e perfeito. Ela gemeu o nome dele como um mantra, ela queria esquecer tudo, naquele momento era só os dois, ninguém poderia quebrar o encanto. Eles foram rastejando cada vez mais para o penhasco, eles tinha que saltar, eles precisavam e foi isso que fizeram. Se jogaram como se não houvesse mais nada, como se o amanhã não existisse.

Ofegante Jane caiu em cima dela, e tentou recuperar o folego. Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos e quando ele ia deitar do lado dela Lisbon o impediu.

- Não vá. Eu quero continuar te sentindo, eu preciso saber que isso foi real. – Ela pediu num sussurrou. Jane apenas aceitou, se acomodou melhor dentro dela e deitou a cabeça entre os seios delas. Ela ficou afagando o cabelo dele e perdida em pensamento, mas o sono estava vencendo e ela se sentiu sendo levada para o mundo dos sonhos, percebendo que ela ia dormir, e também quase dormindo Jane falou o que deveria ter falado a muito tempo:

- Eu te amo, Teresa.

Sorrindo e um pouco surpresa ela respondeu de volta:

- Eu te amo também, Patrick.

Ambos foram embalados pelo sono, confortáveis por estarem no braço um do outro. Mas um único detalhe Lisbon deixou passar, ela não percebeu que Jane tinha tirado a aliança, e que naquela noite ele se entregou de corpo, alma e coração para ela.

_Continua..._


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo Onze**

Três horas tinham se passado até que Red John percebeu que Lisbon não iria aparecer na casa dela, o carro que apareceu antes tinha sido de um vizinho. Frustrado ele saiu do apartamento com o objetivo de arquitetar um novo plano. E seria muito mais divertido, ele acabaria com seus problemas de uma vez por todas, mas por enquanto ele só iria para casa e encheria a cara, na manhã seguinte ele resolveria esse problema, que estava lhe dando mais dor de cabeça do que imaginava.

*.*.*.*.*

Jane acordou aos poucos, sorriso se apoderou do rosto dele quando ele lembrou da noite anterior. Ele não dormia tão bem desde... bem desde a noite anterior que tinha dormido com Lisbon. Mas a noite passada foi diferente, eles tinham dado um passo muito importante na relação deles, eles se entregaram sem segredos. Ele virou para o lado oposto a fim de puxá-la em seus braços. Mas o que ele encontrou foi o vazio da cama, abrindo seus olhos de imediato e sentando na cama ele sentiu o coração saltar no peito com uma velocidade alucinante. Medo se apoderou dele e por um momento ele pensou que tudo tinha sido um sonho e que ela tinha sido levada por Red John, mas soltou o ar aliviado quando a viu de costas na pequena cozinha do quarto.

Ela estava vestida com a camisa de botão dele, as mangas enroladas até o cotovelo, estava descalça e seus cabelos estavam revoltos, mas Jane nunca a tinha visto tão linda quanto agora. Um dejavú surgiu em sua mente, a imagem de Lorelei com uma camisa sua. Mas ele sorriu, a beleza de Lisbon não tinha comparação, nenhuma mulher chegava aos pés dela, ele podia arriscar que nem sua mulher fosse tão bela. Saindo da cama com cuidado, ele vestiu a boxer e foi até o encontro dela e a abraçou, inalou o cheiro dela, ele precisava daquilo. Ele percebeu o pequeno sorriso que ela deu.

- Bom dia, Jane.

- Bom dia, Teresa. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Lisbon se sentiu arrepiar quando ouviu seu nome num sussurro tão sensual. Ela virou de encontro a ele e o beijou, um verdadeiro beijo de bom dia.

- Wow. – Ele disse surpreso. – Se eu soubesse que você beijava assim todas as manhãs já teria tentado alguma coisa.

- Você é um bobo, sabia? – Ela disse e voltou sua atenção ao café da manhã que estava preparando.

- Eu não sou bobo.

- É sim, agora vá arrumar a mesa.

- Você é muito mandona. – Ele disse com pirraça.

- E você muito desobediente. – Ela retrucou - E eu tenho certeza que você gosta de eu ser mandona.

- Oh, você não imagina o quanto eu ficou excitado quando você toma a rédea de algum problema. – Ele falou divertido. – É sexy.

- Cala a boca, Jane. – Ela disse corando. – Vá logo arrumar a mesa, antes que a comida esfrie.

Jane fez o que ela mandou e depois de tudo pronto sentaram para comer, e em meio a conversa e carinhos ele tomaram o café da manhã.

Depois que eles arrumaram os pratos, eles foram tomar banho, e passariam na casa de Lisbon para ela trocar de roupa e tomar os remédios.

Assim que saíram de hotel Rigsby ligou para Lisbon, ele tinha informações novas sobre Bob.

Cerca de 40 minutos depois Lisbon e Jane entraram na CBI, por um momento Lisbon pensou que não seria uma boa ideia chegarem juntos, mas na atual situação ela estar com Jane por perto era um alivio não só para ela, mas para todos.

- O que vocês têm? – Perguntou Lisbon assim que avistou Van Pelt e Rigsby.

- Bob Kirkland estava fora do país nas últimas semanas, mas ele voltou no dia em que Lisbon foi raptada. – Falou Rigsby.

- Eu triangulei o sinal do celular dele, ele ficou fora do radar durante algumas horas, mas depois ele recebeu uma ligação de um número desconhecido. Tentei rastrear, mas era um celular descartável. Logo em seguida o sinal foi perdido de novo. – Falou Van Pelt. – E reapareceu no endereço que você foi encontrada.

- Ok, precisamos de um mandado para a casa de Bob. – Falou Lisbon.

- Mas ainda não terminamos, Boss. – Falou Rigsby. – Bob conhecia os guardas que trabalhavam aqui e que começou o tiroteio. Eles eram do departamento da Segurança Nacional, mas foram demitidos por suborno em um caso, mas Bob foi inocentado e permaneceu no trabalho.

- E também ele tem álibi para o dia que Lisbon ficou presa. – Falou Van Pelt. - Ele ficou o dia quase todo em uma conferência com alguns agentes do FBI.

- Isso quer dizer que ele não pode ser colocado na cena do crime? – Perguntou Jane.

- Teoricamente ele teria apenas três horas para chegar ao local e sair antes que você o visse, Jane. – Falou Rigsby.

- Tempo suficiente. Eu gastei uma hora, ele teria tempo para fazer o que quisesse. – Disse Jane.

- Olhando por esse lado você tem razão. – Falou Rigsby.

- Não importa se ele tem álibi ou não estava no país, precisamos interrogá-lo. – Falou Lisbon e tentou ao máximo esconder o quanto ficou abalada. – Vou falar com LaRoche e atualizá-lo. Você vem, Jane?

Jane a seguiu, quando estava quase chegando no escritório de LaRoche ele a parou.

- Você está bem?

- Estou, só preciso... de tempo. – Ela sorriu um pouco. – Eu vou ficar bem, Jane.

Ela o encarou com ternura, daria tudo por um beijo agora, mas precisavam pegar Red John antes.

Enquanto eles atualizavam LaRoche, Van Pelt e Rigsby organizava a equipe que iriam como reforço, Cho chegou em seguida e ajudou eles na organização.

*.*.*.*.*

Red John estava no telefone à quase duas horas, os seus associados não estavam conseguindo atrasar os agentes da CBI.

- Como assim vocês não podem reter a informação? – Perguntou ele nervoso. – Eu não quero saber, eles não podem saber a identidade daquela digital, o plano será arruinado.

Suspirando em frustação ele começou a andar de um lado a outro.

- Não quero saber. FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA. – Ele gritou e desligou o telefone. – IDIOTAS.

Chutando a cadeira ele olhou pela janela, a praça que tinha em frente ao seu prédio o acalmava. Vê aquelas crianças correndo era encantador e às vezes ele se via como um pai, seria divertido.

Voltando atenção para o seu computador ele passou a mão no rosto, ele tinha uma missão a cumprir.

*.*.*.*.*

Van Pelt estava com uma ruga entre os olhos e isso chamou a atenção de Rigsby.

- Grace, porque você está fazendo essa cara?

- Kirkland já está a quase duas horas no telefone e eu não consigo localizar da onde é a ligação e nem para quem ele está ligando. – Ela falou com raiva.

- Você vai conseguir rastreá-lo. – Falou Rigsby.

- Droga, perdi o sinal. – Falou ela e bateu no teclado.

Saindo de fininho de perto dela, ele foi até sua mesa e não ousou falar nada. Bertram apareceu em seguida:

- Cadê a Agente Lisbon? – Perguntou ele.

- Com LaRoche. – Falou Cho.

- Preciso que vocês avisem as equipes. Eu consegui a identificação da digital. – Ele disse com empolgação

- E quem é? – Perguntou Rigsby curioso.

- Bob Kirkland. – Ele disse e não encontrou surpresa no rosto dos seus subordinados. – Vocês já sabiam disso?

- Jane e Lisbon apareceram com uma suspeita ontem, não fomos procurá-lo, pois estava ocupado com essa digital. Encontramos algumas suspeitas nele e agora eles estão com LaRoche para consegui um mandado. – Disse Cho.

- Eu já estou com o mandado. – Bertram disse e saiu da sala.

Cinco minutos depois Jane e Lisbon apareceram, ela estava com arma em punho e alguns coletes na mão, depois ela deu as coordenadas da invasão.

Todos se dirigiram para a garagem, mas antes que saíssem Jane puxou Lisbon para uma sala vazia.

- Teresa, eu quero dizer que não importa o que aconteça daqui a poucas horas, eu te amo e sempre estarei com você.

- Patrick, você me prometeu que não fará nada para interferir nossa invasão. – Ela disse aflita.

- E eu não vou fazer nada, por mais que eu queira matá-lo. – Ele falou e sorriu. Suavemente ele a puxou e eles se beijaram. Foi um beijo urgente, quase em desespero.

- Vamos, precisamos acabar com isso logo. – Ela sussurrou.

Ele já ia sair da sala quando ela segurou a mão dele.

- E Patrick, eu também te amo.

*.*.*

Três carros da CBI e o Citroën velho de Jane foram até o endereço de Bob Kirkland, todos estavam ansiosos com a captura do tão temido Red John. Lisbon estava começando a ter pontadas na cabeça, mas precisava se concentrar, estaria dando um passo importante em sua carreira na captura desse serial killer.

Passaram pela praça e viram várias crianças brincando lá. A inocência delas confortou Lisbon.

Eles chegaram silenciosos, foram até o terceiro andar. Se posicionaram e Lisbon empunhou a arma e bateu na porta:

- BOB KIRKLAND, CBI, ABRA A PORTA – Gritou ela e bateu mais uma vez.

*.*.*

Red John viu quando eles chegaram, a polícia era tão indiscreta que ele não ficava surpreso em ver tantos bandidos soltos. Ele esperou até eles descerem dos carros, e não ficou surpreso em ver o carro de Jane. Ele esperou, três minutos depois eles entraram no prédio. Sorrindo ele pensou em quão ingênuos eles podiam ser.

De repente ele escutou duas batidas na porta, e isso o pegou desprevenido. Indo de encontro a porta ele a abriu e não pode esconder o rosto surpreso.

*.*.*

Lisbon viu a porta abrir-se e ficou surpresa ao ver uma jovem mulher abrir a porta, coberta de sangue e tremendo, ela estava em estado de choque e balbuciava alguma coisa como não fui eu. Sem esperar comando a equipe invadiu o apartamento e deram de cara com a carinha feliz de Red John na parede da sala. De costa para a porta, sentado no sofá estava o corpo de Bob Kirland.

Nesse momento Lisbon teve um lampejo de memória e sua cabeça explodiu em dor, soltando a arma e colocando as mãos na cabeça ela deixou sair um grito estrangulado e fechou os olhos.

- Boss. – Falou Van Pelt e ajudou Lisbon a se sentar numa cadeira próxima.

- Onde está, Jane? – Perguntou ela num sussurro.

- Eu...eu não sei. – Falou Van Pelt e olhou para os lados.

- Não foi ele. – Falou Lisbon. – Não foi Bob.

- Então quem? – Perguntou Cho se aproximando.

- Cadê o Jane? – Ela perguntou novamente. – Jane foi atrás dele.

Sem saber o que fazer eles colocaram um aviso no rádio, um alerta para Jane.

*.*.*

Red John ainda estava na porta em choque. Quando o visitante o encarou.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar, Ray?

- O que faz aqui, Jane?

- Eu? Só vi vingar as pessoas que amo. – Disse Jane e sem esperar mais puxou a arma e disparou três tiros.

Raymond Haffner caiu no chão, pego de surpresa.

_Continua..._


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo Doze**

- O Jane, precisamos encontrá-lo. – Falou Lisbon e tentou levantar, mas o mundo girou a sua volta e se não fosse por Rigsby ela teria caído.

- Vá com calma, Boss. – Falou ele

- Não temos tempo, descubram onde Haffner mora, Jane foi atrás dele. – Disse Lisbon.

- Haffner? – Perguntou Cho.

- Sim, foi Haffner quem me raptou. – Falou ela. – Agora façam alguma coisa. Jane sabe onde ele está.

Van Pelt já estava pesquisando o endereço dele, e três minutos depois o tablet apitou.

- Ele mora... no prédio da frente. – Disse Van Pelt meio confusa.

- Vamos, precisamos impedi-lo de fazer uma besteira. – Disse Lisbon e saiu em disparada.

Cho e Rigsby a seguiram, Van Pelt instruiu o resto da equipe de invasão e os seguiu apressada.

Ao chegarem no andar do apartamento de Haffner Lisbon sacou a arma e foi na frente, o medo do que ia encontrar lá estava deixando-a nervosa e a dor na cabeça ela não mais sentia.

Passo por passo ela se aproximou da porta, que estava entreaberta. Ela olhou para Rigsby e mandou ele ir para o outro lado lhe dando cobertura. Afirmando discretamente Rigsby entrou:

- CBI. – Ele gritou e paralisou.

A cena que eles viram os pegaram de surpresa, Haffner estava sentado num poltrona todo amarrado e ensanguentado, mas estava vivo. Jane estava numa cadeira ao lado, calmo com uma expressão serena. Ele tinha a arma na mão descansando no colo.

- Jane, solte a arma. – Pediu Lisbon.

Ele fez como ela pediu e colocou a arma no chão e levantou os braços, Van Pelt e Rigsby olharam para Lisbon esperando algum comando. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer assim como Jane. Ela respirou fundo e falou baixo:

- Prenda-o. Cho acione uma ambulância e escota policial. Você vem comigo e Jane para a central, Van Pelt e Rigsby vão na ambulância. Chame a perícia para vasculhar todo o ambiente, acredito que teremos provas dos crimes.

Assim que Lisbon deu o comando, Cho pegou o telefone pediu por paramédicos, tirando as algemas das mãos de Van Pelt, Lisbon se aproximou de Jane. Ela não falou nada, mas também não precisou, os olhos dela pediam desculpas. E ele as aceitou, ela estava fazendo o trabalho dela.

**_[Três horas depois...]_**

Jane estava na sala de interrogatório de frente para Cho, Lisbon estava num canto apenas o observando, ele pode ver que ela tinha a face cansada e na hora ele percebeu que ela estava com dor de cabeça, eles não tinha se falado em nenhum momento, como se adiando a conversa deles.

- Então, Jane. Como você descobriu que Haffner era Red John? – Perguntou Cho.

- Foi simples. Quando começamos a pesquisar sobre Kirkland, percebi que ele não era o único que teria recurso para ser o Red John. – Começou Jane. – Mas o melhor de tudo é que Bob não tinha nada a ver com a Visualize. Descartando isso só sobrava Haffner.

- E você nem pensou em avisar a gente? – Perguntou Cho com raiva.

- Vocês nem deixaria eu chegar perto.

- Você o mataria, Jane. – Cho falou. – Você sempre disse isso, sempre. Que quando estivesse frente a frente com ele, você não hesitaria, o mataria.

- Mas eu não fiz. Ele está agora no hospital, mas ficará bem, ele tem sorte por eu ter a mira ruim. – Falou Jane debochado. – E eu poderia tê-lo matado, mas não o fiz.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Lisbon, enfim ela teve coragem para perguntar. – Por que você não o matou?

- Ele não valia a pena, eu não estragaria minha vida por causa dele. – Falou Jane. – A Charlotte e a Angela já foram vingadas, elas não gostariam que eu fosse preso. Droga, eu fiz isso por vocês também. Se eu matasse Red John eu ia decepcionar meus amigos e a mulh... vocês nunca me perdoariam.

- E quando você mudou de ideia, Jane? – Perguntou Cho desconfiado. – Pois eu me lembro bem que há duas semanas você gritou que mataria Red John.

- Quer saber mesmo? Pois bem... eu decidi ontem, eu percebi que não valia mais eu perder minha vida por causa dele.

Lisbon ficou em choque e o encarou desnorteada, ele devia está falando da noite que tiveram juntos, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ternura e amor e antes que ela não pudesse segurar mais ela saiu da sala, precisava de ar para assimilar o que tinha escutado.

Subiu correndo para o sótão, fechando a porta atrás de si, ela chorou. Quando ele falou que a amava ela acreditou e depois da noite mágica que tiveram ela tinha certeza que o amava ainda mais, mas o que ele fez... ele trocou sua vingança pelo amor dela. Ele abriu mão de vingar sua família para ficar com ela, Lisbon sabia que isso era demais para ele, era demais até para ela. Durante alguns minutos ela chorou, mas se recompôs e voltou para sala de interrogatório, onde Jane estava sozinho. Ela não entrou, para falar a verdade, não teve coragem. Apenas ficou observado ele, e Jane estava pensativo.

Por sua vez, Jane sabia que ela estava do outro lado do espelho. Ele sabia que era demais para ela ser a razão dele ter desistido de vingar a família do modo que sempre teve vontade, mas antes de sair ele pode ver nos olhos dela amor. E sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa, ela era a razão dele ter conseguido superar suas meninas, e ele estava feliz em redescobrir o amor, ele não deixaria Red John acabar com isso. Não dessa vez.

Jane sabia que sairia dessa, pagaria uma fiança por tentativa de homicídio, mas Red John era um serial killer, tinha matado sua família, quem iria contestar sua decisão de se vingar?

Quando pensou que ela não apareceria, Lisbon entrou na sala.

- Hey. – Falou ela. – Você está bem?

- Estou. – Ele respondeu. – E você? Eu vi que você estava com dor de cabeça. Já tomou o analgésico que o médico mandou. – Perguntou preocupado.

- Já. – Ela falou e sorriu. – Minha cabeça melhorou. E... minha memória voltou.

- Você está bem, Teresa? – Perguntou ele aflito. – Digo... você lembrou de tudo?

- Não de tudo, mas uma boa parte. – Ela disse baixinho.

- Oh God, eu queria que você nunca lembrasse. – Disse ele num sussurro. – Eu não posso aguentar ver você tendo pesadelos com o que ele lhe fez.

- Eu precisava me lembrar, Jane. Eu vou ter pesadelos de todo jeito. – Ela disse. – Mas eu não ligo, você vai está lá comigo. E obrigado.

- Pelo o que?

- Você abriu mão da sua vingança... por mim.

- E abriria quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Você vale mais a pena, sempre valeu. Eu que fui um idiota e tentei não ver. Foi preciso eu quase perder você para finalmente eu perceber que você é o meu mundo, é você que me inspirar a acorda toda manhã e vim a seu encontro. – Falou Jane com ternura. – Eu me tornei uma pessoa melhor por causa de você, e eu não vou deixar nada e nem ninguém te machucar de novo. Nem que para isso eu tiver que...

- Hey, eu sei. E não vai precisar disso. Vamos permanecer unidos, e ninguém vai conseguir nos derrubar. Eu prometo. – Ela disse e segurou a mão dele.

- Eu queria tanto te beijar agora. – Ele falou e olhou para as mãos unidas.

- Eu também, mas só poderemos fazer isso daqui a algumas horas. Depois que eu conseguir te livrar dessa tentativa de homicídio. – Ela disse e se levantou.

Saindo da sala com um sorriso no rosto ela foi até o escritório de LaRoche, eles precisava de um plano que convencesse Bertram que Jane era inocente.

*.*.*.*

Duas semanas tinha se passado, Jane estava livre da acusação e todos estavam preparados para irem ao tribunal, aquele seria o terceiro dia do julgamento, Haffner se recuperou bem dos ferimentos e estava em tratamento. Mas seria mandado para a penitenciária de qualquer modo.

O juiz entrou no tribunal e bateu o martelo, a sessão estava iniciada, ninguém entrava e nem saia. As provas e as testemunhas tinham sido apresentadas nos dias anteriores. E ele iria ler a decisão do júri.

- Senhor Raymond Haffner, você está sendo acusado pela morte de 32 vítimas. As primeiras sendo ainda quando adolescente. – Começou o juiz. – Encontramos troféus das vítimas no seu apartamento, e fotos que você tirava depois do assassinato. Você tinha acesso a bancos de dados e pessoas influentes, você foi agente do FBI e ficou conhecido por revolucionar a divisão de crime organizado com a evolução da escuta técnica. Você usou de poder federal para matar, logo em seguida começou a trabalha na CBI onde também, desenvolveu um belo trabalho. Mas saiu e abriu a própria empresa de investigação com a ajuda da Visualize. – O Juiz o encarou, e pegou o outro documento. – Você matou policias, colegas seus. Tentou matar a Agente Lisbon, que se encontrar presente. De todas essas acusações que lhe foram apresentadas o júri o declara...culpado. Sua sentença é a pena de morte por injeção letal, nos próximos três anos você vai permanecer numa sela especial longe dos outros presos e vai ser administrado um tratamento, pois foi diagnosticado com esquizofrenia. Sua psiquiatra vai ser a Dr. Sophie Miller. E com o poder que me é concedido encerro esse julgamento.

O martelo foi batido e não teria mais volta. Jane e Lisbon se encararam e sorriram. Van Pelt e Rigsby se abraçaram e Cho esboçou um sorriso. Todos estavam comemorando quando Sophie se aproximou deles.

- Olá Teresa, Patrick. – Falou Sophie. - Ficou feliz que está bem, Teresa.

- Obrigado, Sophie. – Falou Lisbon - Eu queria perguntar uma coisa a você. Como ficou responsável pelo caso de Haffner? E como o diagnosticou com esquizofrenia?

- Bem, eu fui aceita de volta no sindicato de psicologia, como início eu tinha que fazer a residência em prisões. Foi quando ouvir que Red John foi preso, eu pedi pelo caso. Na verdade ele não tem esquizofrenia, eu vou administrar alguns remédios para ele. É um favor que eu devo para vocês.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Jane desconfiado.

- Jane, ele é um psicopata. Ele não liga que foi preso, muito pelo contrário ele estava feliz, eu o entrevistei e sei disso. – Falou Sophie. – E você sabe melhor do que ninguém, Jane, que prender um homem não significa nada, ele só perdeu a liberdade. Mas deixá-lo saber que está perdendo a mente, está enlouquecendo é a pior coisa que existe. Eu só vou dá um empurrãozinho.

Lisbon a olhou chocada, mas depois começou a rir e num impulso abraçou Sophie. E agradeceu a ela. Depois da demonstração espontânea dela Sophie se afastou.

- O que foi isso, Lisbon? Você está bem? – Perguntou ele divertido.

- Nunca estive tão bem. – Ela disse e entrelaçou a mão na dele. – Vamos sair daqui e comemorar.

Chamando os outros, os cinco foram para um bar e passaram quase a noite toda comemorando entre risos e conversa boba a derrota de Red John.

_Continua..._


	14. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Quatro meses tinham se passado desde que Red John tinha sido preso, o plano de Sophie estava dando certo e lentamente ele estava enlouquecendo. E era fascinante de ver.

Rigsby e Van Pelt tinham voltado a namorar, mas isso não preocupou muito Lisbon. O protocolo os impediam, mas depois de um debate caloroso com LaRoche e Bertram sobre isso, e também sobre seu relacionamento com Jane, eles perceberam que teriam mais casos fechados com a equipe junta. Até no meio dessa confusão Summer tinha voltado a ser o informante da turma, mesmo tendo um relacionamento com Cho.

Tudo estava em seu lugar, Jane ainda fazia suas graças e pegadinhas e sempre tinha alguém que queria processá-lo. Van Pelt continuava a ser a melhor no computador e tinha se tornado a melhor amiga da chefe. Cho continuava a não esboçar qualquer reação, tirando os dias que ele queria matar Rigsby por passar o dia inteiro insistindo que o dinossauro dele era melhor do que o de Cho. E o único relacionamento que estava em risco era o desses dois.

Às três horas Jane voltou da cozinha com uma xícara de chá. Tinha passado pela sala de Lisbon e não a encontrou, ele foi até a mesa de Van Pelt:

- Grace, a Teresa já voltou? – Perguntou ele.

- Acabou de chegar, foi entregar um arquivo a LaRoche.

- Ok.

- O que foi, Jane?

- Nada. – Disse ele desviando do assunto.

- Come on, Jane. Eu te conheço, o que você quer saber? – Perguntou Grace.

- A Lisbon está estranha. – Falou ele. – Eu perguntei a ela por que ela tinha ido no médico e ela quase não me diz.

- Foi intoxicação alimentar. – Disse Grace como se fosse óbvio. – Ela ficou estranha por que ela tinha comido aquelas porcarias que você sempre diz para ela evitar.

- Mas eu sei que ela come aquilo. Por que esse show todo para não me dizer? – Perguntou ele intrigado.

- E ela ter que dar o braço a torcer e assumir que você estava certo? – Ela disse e sorriu – Até parece que não conhece a namorada.

Isso ele não pode retrucar, Lisbon era cabeça dura e nunca assumiria que estava errada, não numa coisa tão boba quanto está. E falando nela ela pareceu no pé da escada e estava linda como sempre, ela se dirigiu a mesa de Cho com alguns formulários. Jane ia para o sofá quando Grace o impediu.

- E Jane, eu preciso te contar um segredo. – Disse ela sussurrando e com um sorriso na face.

- O que? – Perguntou ele curioso.

- A Teresa... – Falou Grace sorrindo - Ela está grávida.

Jane abriu um sorriso encantado e lágrimas começaram a cair pelo seu rosto antes dele correr em direção a ela e a beijar.

**_THE END_**


End file.
